Who needs the sunshine
by Kozmonaut Bezdomny
Summary: Amikor egy fiatal újságírónő érkezik Barry-be, Nick Cutler új lehetőséget szimatol a vérfarkasok leleplezésére. Ám tervei nem úgy alakulnak, mint elképzelte... Cutler x OC. A cselekmény a 4. évad egészére épül (és azzal együtt érthető). (Készült 2012-ben.) Nincs bétám és időm sem a javításra, úgyhogy előre is elnézést kérek az esetleges hibákért.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Hosszú volt az út Londontól Dél-Walesig. A vonat tömve volt, Lucy nagyrészt inkább kibámult az ablakon. Hirtelen felindulásból utazott el, és egy ismerősétől kérte kölcsön a wales-i nyaralóját egy hétre, ugyanis izgalmas sztorit szimatolt a környéken, egy ideje érkeztek hozzá pletykák teliholdkor átváltozó emberekről, szörnyekről, természetfeletti lényekről, és mindenkinél előbb akarta megírni róluk a cikket. Megbecsült újságíró volt a Sunday Newsnál, komolyan vették és elismerték, de írásai soha nem vertek nagyobb visszhangot. Remélte, hogy egy ilyen meghökkentő sztorival végre áttörést érhet el.

A vonat kora reggel érkezett meg a városba. Barry olyan volt, mint a legtöbb angol kisváros: régi, magas házak, tiszta utcák, friss, óceáni levegő. A belváros néhány nagyobb bevásárlóközponttal és mindenféle apró bolttal rendelkezett, egyébként csendes, tisztes bolygás volt rá jellemző.

Elhatározta, hogy először a cuccait rakja le, kicsit körbenéz a városban, lazít, és aztán ráér a munka. Az ám, de merre is van John nyaralója?

Egy hangulatos, nyüzsgő sétálóutca közepén megállt, és tehetetlenül forgatta a város térképét. Mi lesz, ha már az első nap eltéved, így akar ő embereket felkeresni? Néha csodálkozott magán, hogy egy-két kósza hír hallatán képes volt ennyit utazni, de ezek a pletykaterjesztők néha igazán meggyőzőek tudnak lenni. Eddig annyit tudott (illetve hallott), hogy a környéken állítólag láttak egy férfit, aki fájdalmas vonaglások közepette, hosszas változással valami óriási farkasszerű állattá alakult. Mások elsötétülő szemű szörnyekről beszéltek, megint mások repkedő tárgyakról, érthetetlen halálesetekről. De semmi konkrét megnevezést nem mertek használni. Mindezt harmad- vagy negyedkézből tudta, és a nyomok ide vezettek. Remélte, hogy megtalálja az állítólagos szemtanúkat, és azok segíteni is fognak neki, és ha szerencséje van, még valami komolyabb bizonyítékot is szerezhet. Legfőbb céljának mindenekelőtt az igazság kiderítését tartotta.

Az utca túlfelén egy fekete kabátos férfi sétált el, többször is felé pillantgatva. Aztán tétován megállt, és visszaindult a lány irányába. Lucy épp a szemtanúk elérhetőségeit futotta át, amikor észrevette, hogy valaki közeledik.

A férfi a húszas évei végén járhatott, a tartása kicsit hajlott, de csak mint egy ugrásra kész ragadozóé. A ruhája elegáns, de lezser, talán bankár. A haját oldalra fésülte, kószán állt ki belőle pár tincs, a szája kissé durcás, de meggyőző, a szemei fürkészőek, intelligensek. Ránézésre egész szimpatikusnak tűnt, a megjelenésében mégis volt valami zavaró.

\- Elnézést, segíthetek? - kérdezte előzékenyen mosolyogva, amikor odaért. - Látom, bajban van a térképpel.

\- Igen, ami azt illeti, az Angell Streetet keresem. Tudja, először járok itt.

\- Persze, érthető - hosszú, fehér ujjával rajzolva az utat a térképen, magyarázni kezdett. - Ezen a két utcán egyenesen végigmegy, aztán jobbra fordul, itt elhalad a bank mellett, és a sétány felé indul. Nem fogja eltéveszteni - mosolygott, és kezett nyújtott. - A nevem Nick Cutler.

\- Lucy Matville.

\- Ha gondolja, később szívesen körbevezetem a városban, jól ismerem a helyet. Sok érdekes látnivalót talál az ember, ha tudja, hol kell keresnie. Londonból jött, ugye? - közben elindultak a férfi által mutatott irányba.

\- Igen - a lány kicsit csodálkozott ezen a túlbuzgó kedvességen, dehát biztos ilyenek a helyiek. - Köszönöm az ajánlatot, de nem hiszem, hogy sok szabadidőm lesz.

\- Dolgozni jött?

\- Hát, modhatjuk úgy is. Öhm, tudja mit, valamiben mégis a segítségemre lehetne - Lucy közelebb hajolt. - Nem tud valamit az errefelé feltűnő... lényekről?

A férfi tágranyílt szemekkel nézett.

\- Lények? Milyen lények?

\- Hát tudja, amikről olyan sokat beszélnek mostanában. Sötét árnyak az éjszakában, rejtélyes halálesetek...

\- Attól tartok, ez mind csak szóbeszéd - elmosolyodott, és megcsóválta a fejét. - Az emberek szeretnek feltűnősködni, de valójában még senki nem látott ilyesmit.

\- Ó. Azért köszönöm - sóhajtott rezignáltan Lucy.

\- Sajnálom, ha csalódát okoztam.

\- Ugyan. Még van egy pár forrásom, talán felkeresek néhány embert és ha mást nem, hát írok egy cikket a nagy leleplezésről.

Cutler tekintete érdeklődővé vált.

\- Szóval Ön újságíró?

\- Igen, az vagyok.

\- Melyik lapnál dolgozik?

\- A Sunday Newsnál.

A férfi egy pillanatig elgondolkodónak tűnt.

\- Hm... nos, tudja mit, ne is vegye figyelembe, amit az előbb mondtam. Csak porhintés.

\- Tessék?

\- Ugye megérti, errefelé nem szeretjük a kíváncsiskodó turistákat, szóval... De így már teljesen más megvilágítást kap a dolog.

\- Szóval mégis tud valamit mondani?

\- Talán többet is, mint mondani. Remélem, megbízhatok magában, dehát mint újságírónak, nyilván az igazság a legfontosabb. Ha ez sikerül... talán Ön lehet a megmentőnk - a lány kíváncsian hallgatta, Cutler pedig közelebb hajolt.

\- Tudja, itt nem szívesen mondok bármit is, de az emberek veszélyben vannak. Én tudom kik, illetve mik állnak a gyilkosságok hátterében, de eddig nem mertem szólni senkinek.

\- Ön most hülyére vesz engem?

\- Biztosíthatom, hogy teljesen komlyan beszélek. De tudja mit, itt a névjegykártyám, ha gondolja, keressen fel az irodámban, és mindent elmondok. Tíz címlapsztori megírására is elegendő bizonyítékom van.

...

Lucy délután felkerekedett, hogy bebarangolja a várost. Elvégre az nem járja, hogy egy tudósító ne ismerje témájának helyszínét. Szívesen sétált egyedül, bár eszébe jutott az ügyvéd, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy áll-e még az ajánlata, már ami a körbevezetést illeti. Kedves, helyes fiú volt, talán egy kicsit nyugtalanító. És érdekes volt a lelkesedése, miután megtudta, hogy újságírással foglalkozik. Tagadott mindent, aztán hirtelen már bizonyítékokról kezdett el beszélni. Azért Lucy se most jött le a szélvédőről. Nem tudta, mi fog kisülni ebből, mindenesetre Cutler egyelőre nem tűnt túl megbízhatónak.

Szerencsére voltak szakmai összeköttetései vidéken, és még Londonból felvette a kapcsolatot egy lelkes újságíróval, aki mostanában pont a környéken dolgozott, és hasonlóan ambíciózus volt a témában - talán egy kicsit túlságosan is az. A neve Peter Travis, és egy kávézóban beszéltek meg találkozót.

Bolyongott egy darabig, mire megtalálta az utcát, ami a Cafe on the Cornernek helyet adott. Beült, de nem tudta, hogy néz ki Peter, kit kell keresnie, és egyelőre senki nem jött oda hozzá, úgyhogy addig is rendelt egy kávét. Ez kicsit olyan, mint egy vakrandi, gondolta magában, amíg az italt kortyolgatta. Az újságíró csak nem jött.

...

\- Nem, Tom, mondtam hogy többet nem játsszunk ilyet. Emlékezz mi lett azzal a szegény goth lánnyal is.

\- Csak azért mondod, mert nem mered megszólítani - nézett fel a fiú Halra, aki azon gondolkodott, hogy a vérfarkas gének mennyire játszhattak szerepet abban, hogy Tomnak ilyen óriási kutyaszemei legyenek.

\- Nem, csak nem szeretném őt bajba sodorni. És különben is, láthatóan vár valakit - Hal Lucy felé intett, aki valóban elég pillantott az órájára és nézett a bejárat felé. - Ilyenkor nem illik zavarni egy hölgyet.

\- Gyáva.

\- Tessék?

\- Azt mondom gyáva vagy, csak halmozod a kifogásokat, mert tudod, hogy egy telefonszámot se tudnál szerezni...

\- Na majd meglátjuk.

A vámpír csábosan odasétált a lány asztalához piros-fehér csíkos büféskötényében, és tétován ránézett. Lucy egyértelműen félreértette, mert magyarázkodni kezdett.

\- Elnézést, tudom, hogy nagyon régóta ülök itt, szóval ha kell, rendelek még egy kávét, de még nem mehetek...

\- Nem... vagyis én csak azt akartam mondani, hogy nagyon... szép a ruhád.

\- Ó öhm, köszönöm - Lucyn épp egy sima farmer meg egy régi, fekete póló volt.

\- És a hajad is nagyon szép.

\- Khm... - lehajtotta a fejét és megpróbált elfojtani egy nevetést.

Hal egyértelmű veresége láttán halkan felsóhajtott, és lerogyott egy üres székre.

\- Nem vagyok valami jó a "felszedésben", mi?

\- Hát, ha ez megnyugtat, én sem vagyok az a fajta, akit így fel szoktak szedni. Fogadtatok a barátoddal? -bökött a pult mögül leskelődő Tom felé.

\- Ennyire átlátszó?

\- Ami azt illeti, igen - elnézően mosolygott.

A férfi összetörten ült, de aztán felcsillant a szeme.

\- Figyelj, nem tennél nekem egy szívességet? Rendkívűl leköteleznél vele.

\- Mi lenne az?

...

Tom úgy csinált, mintha mosogatna, de már ötödször törölte el ugyanazt a poharat, és a kelleténél jóval többször pillogott Lucyék asztala felé. Az első percek után elégedetten konstatálta, hogy újdonsült ismerőse nem halad túl jól. Nemsokára ő jön, úgyhogy bele kell adnia apait-anyait. De aztán... Mi ez? Hal súgott valamit a lánynak, utána úgy tűnt, mintha egészen belemelegednének a beszélgetésbe. Hal mond valamit, a lány elneveti magát. Sőt mi több, csábosan ránéz Halra... és megfogja a kezét! Előszed egy tollat, a szalvétára ír valamit, és a férfinek csúsztatja. Egy puszival elválnak, és Hal diadalittasan sétál vissza a pulthoz, Tom elé csapva a szalvétát, rajta a telefonszám.

\- Ezt meg hogy csináltad ilyen gyorsan?!

\- Hát hiába, az évszázados sármom és csáberőm, a nők soha nem tudtak neki ellenállni... Ha a következő lány besétál, rajtad a sor.

Tom lesújtva állt, Hal pedig boldogan mosolygott.

...

Aranyos volt ez a pincér. Lucy rendkívűl büszke volt magára, hogy szívességet tett neki és ilyen jól játszotta a szerepét, és örült hogy szerzett egy jó ismerőst; nem árt, ha lesznek megbízhattó barátai a környéken.

A kávézó bejáratán egy magas, fekete hajú férfi esett be lihegve, nyakában fényképezőgép, és sietve nézett körbe a helyiségben. Ő lesz az. Lucy diszkréten intett neki.

\- Peter Travis?

\- Csak Pete. Te pedig nyilván Lucy Matville. Olvastam pár cikkedet, nagyon jók.

\- Köszönöm.

Kezet fogtak, és az újságíró helyet foglalt a lánnyal szemben.

\- Ne haragudj, hogy ennyire megvárakoztattalak, de kaptam egy hírt, aminek sürgősen utána kellett járnom. Persze kiderült, hogy kacsa.

\- Semmi baj. Vámpírokról van szó?

A férfi komolyan bólintott. Nagyon szép, nagy barna szemei voltak.

\- Sok forrásból hallottam, hogy valami bűzlik egy bizonyos raktár körül, a város szélén, de amikor az állítólagos szemtanúkat kérdeztem, inkább kitértek a válaszadás elől, ami ugyancsak gyanúsnak tűnt. Stoker Import and Exports a neve - jelentőségteljesen nézett a lányra, de látta az arckifejezésén, hogy az még nem hallott a helyről, úgyhogy folytatta. - Gondoltam érdemes lesz utánanézni, de az épület zárva volt, és a környékén az égvilágon nem volt senki és semmi. Persze lehet hogy megtudták, hogy errefelé szaglászok, vagy csak szimplán rossz időben voltam ott.

\- Te tényleg nagyon komolyan veszed ezt a témát...

\- Hidd el, megvan rá az okom. De nem csak erről van szó, szerintem a Stoker név is elég beszédes.

A lány értetlenül nézett.

\- Bram Stoker. A Drakula szerzője.

\- És gondolod, hogy a vámpírok még így hirdetik is magukat? Lehet véletlen egyezés is.

\- Lehet - hagyta rá. Az ölébe vette az oldaltáskáját, és kotorászni kezdett. - Itt vannak a bizonyítékok, amiket ígértem - és pár képet rakott a lány elé. Lucy figyelmesen megnézte őket.

\- Ezek fotók üres utcákról és házakról.

\- Az ám, csak amikor készítették őket, ezek a helyek még nem voltak olyan üresek.

\- Értem - hát ezekkel aztán nem megy sokra. - Én pár címet hoztam, szemtanúk, áldozatok hozzátartozóinak az elérhetőségei, de elég sok van, nyilván van köztük kamu. Arra gondoltam, hogy feloszthatjuk őket, aztán pár hét múlva megnézzük, ki mire jutott.

\- Benne vagyok - mosolygott a másik.

Még egy darabig beszélgettek, elmesélték eddigi tapasztalataikat, Pete még olyan tanácsokkal is ellátta a fiatalabb újságírót, mint a kerezt, a szenteltvíz vagy a tükör haszna, bár Lucy nem volt benne biztos, mennyi ebből a valóság és mennyi a babona. Mindenesetre jó volt találni valakit, akivel összedolgozhat. Örült, hogy a férfi az újságírókra nem jellemzően rivális helyett bajtársat lát benne.

Abban maradtak, hogy aki bármire is jut, az értesíti a másikat.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Mr. Cutler ügyvédi irodájának a belváros egyik szebb negyedének régies, szürke kőépülete adott helyet, több más irodával együtt. Lucy elgondolkodva baktatott fel a lépcsőkön. Az elmúlt pár napban sok helyen járt, sok mindenkivel beszélgettett, akadt köztük néhány egészen hihető történet is, de igazából nem sokra ment velük. Néhányan állítottak ezt-azt, de bizonyítékot egyik sem tudott felmutatni, márpedig anélkül nem kezdhet cikkírásba. Nem akart egy lenni a többszáz szenzációéhes firkász közül, akik a fantáziájukra bízzák, amit a kíváncsiságuknak és kitartásuknak kéne elvégeznie. Most minden végső reményét a fura ügyvédbe vetette.

Alighogy bekopogott, egy hangos "Szabad!" szűrődött át a nagy faajtón. A kis, otthonosan berendezett irodában a régies ízlés a modernnel keveredett. "Biztos nagyon menő ügyvéd"- gondolta Lucy. Mindenfelé iratok és paksaméták, egy külön asztal tele mappákkal, pár jogi kötet. Egy polcon régi autómodellek, amit Lucy megmosolygott. Néhány kép szerte lógatva, de a falak nagyrészt üresek voltak; elkellene még ide valami díszítés, például egy tükör, vagy ilyesmi. Középen egy nagy fa íróasztal állt, előtte kényelmes bőrfotelek, mögötte pedig Cutler ült, iratait rendezgetve. Most felnézett, és elmosolyodott.

\- Ms. Matville, örülök hogy eljött, foglaljon helyet - a férfi minden bevezető nélkül egy laptopot fordított az újságíró felé. - Ehhez mit szól?

Elindította a videót. A film egy sötét épületben készült, ennek ellenére jól kivehető volt egy földön fekvő férfi. Először nem történt semmi, aztán a férfi vonaglani kezdett, felordított, mintha erős fájdalmak rántanák görcsbe a testét. Négykézlábra állt, és úgy tűnt, az izmai és a csontjai vagy a háromszorosukra dagadnak, és állati bundát növesztett. Az arca eldeformálódott, állkapcsa megnyúlt és óriás, sárga fogak lógtak ki belőle, nyáladzott, szemeiből eltűnt az emberi értelem. Hamarosan ijesztő morgást hallatott. A videónak itt vége szakadt.

\- Nos?

Lucy megpróbálta feldolgozni a látottakat, és lassan felnézett az ügyvéd kíváncsi kék szemeibe. A férfi vagy szórakozik vele, vagy neki eddig nagyon kevés fogalma volt a valós világról.

\- Egyszerű számítógépes trükk is lehet.

\- Ismerem azt, aki a felvételt készítette, megbízható ember.

Cutler látta a lány arcán, hogy még mindig nem győzte meg. Elgondolkodott. Három nap múlva telihold. Ugyan mást tervezett, de a Nagy Öregek érkezéséig még van több mint egy hónap, és talán szerencséje lesz. Valójában nem is ér ennyit ez a cikk. Mégis muszáj megmutatnia a lánynak, muszáj bebizonyítania, hogy szörnyek igenis léteznek. Mélyen a szemébe nézett, megpróbálta kiismerni. Komoly hangon megszólalt.

\- Jöjjön ki velem ma éjjel az erdőbe. Ismerem a helyet, ahol az egyik ilyen állat rendszerint átváltozik - látván az újságíró arckifejezését, tovább folytatta. - Bízzon bennem, és ígérem, ez a bizonyíték mindenért kárpótolni fogja.

...

\- És miért pont jogászat? A családi hagyomány miatt?

\- Hogy?

\- Láttam egy oklevelet az irodádban kiakasztva. 1947 állt rajta, úgyhogy feltételezem, hogy nem a tied.

\- Ja, igen. Jó megfigyelő vagy - jegyezte meg Nick.

\- Tudod, a kezdő újságíró lelkesedése. Erről jut eszembe, hallottam valami raktárról, Stoker Import and Exports, vagy mi a neve.

\- És?

\- Gondoltam te tudsz róla valamit, állítólag ott is tanyáznak ilyen... szóval tudod.

\- Csak egy sima elhagyott épület, tudod hogy van ez. Pár kíváncsi gyerek bemászik, és utána rémtörténetekkel ijesztgeti a többieket - Cutler mindig nagyon meggyőzően tudott beszélni. Talán a munkájából ered.

Már sötétedett, és ők ketten a sűrű erdőben törtek előre, pár mérföldre voltak Barry városától. Hiába, egy kitartó újságírónak mindenre készen kell állnia. Igazából Lucy utálta a sötétet, gyerekkorában gyakran félt elalvás előtt, és anyunak mindig égve kellett hagynia a kislámpát. Félt az ágy alatti szörnyektől. Ezért tekintette kicsit a személyes ügyének is, hogy megtudja a valóságot a szóbeszédekről. Leginkább annak örült volna, ha megírhatja, trükk és szélhamosság volt csak az emlegetett szörnyek mögött.

A fák sötétje közé köd ereszkedett, a csendet néha bagolyhuhogás és messzi vonyítások törték meg. Semmi kedve nem volt lemaradni egy ilyen helyen, úgyhogy igyekezett lépést tartani az ügyvéddel, ami feltűnően nehéz volt. Amikor az észrevette, bevárta a lányt, és megfogta a kezét. Lucyn hideg borzongás futott át az érintésre. Végül egy magas, szerteágazó fához értek, Cutler megállt, és felnézett a sötét lombokra.

\- Itt vagyunk.

Lucy követte a férfi tekintetét.

\- A fán fog átváltozni? - ironikus akart lenni, de inkább a félelmét próbálta elnyomni.

\- Nem, mi mászunk fel a fára, hogy ne vegyen észre minket.

\- És az ammónia minek?

\- Egy ilyen dög messziről kiszagolja az embereket.

Cutler körbelocsolta a környéket, felkapaszkodott a fára, majd felsegítette Lucyt is. Magasan, a lombok takarásában ültek egy vastagabb ágon. A lány lenézett, megszédült a magasságtól és elveszette az egyensúlyát, talán le is zuhan, ha Cutler hátulról nem karolja át gyorsan a derekát. Nem is engedte el többet.

A vámpír arca csak pár ujjnyira volt a lány nyakától, és rájött, hogy ma még nem ivott. Rettentő éhség futott át a testén, megremegett és elgyengült. Szinte hallotta a vér pezsdítő zuhogását és az ütőér forró lüktetését. Közelebb hajolt.

\- Hoztál telefont, hogy lekamerázd? - suttogta.

\- Hoztam. Főleg ha lesz mit felvenni.

Már nem kellett sokáig várniuk, és egy fiatal férfi jelent meg, nem is olyan messze az ő fájuktól. Lihegett, biztos futott idáig. Aztán a levegőbe szimatolt, és gyanakodva körbepillantott, de nem látott semmit. Már késő lett volna elrohannia, ezüstösen, sápadtan előtűnt a telihold, és a férfi fájdalmasan, torz hangon felüvöltött. Ezután pont ugyanaz ment végbe rajta, mint a videón szereplő fiún, és Lucy nem akart hinni a szemének. Erősen a fába kapaszkodva bámulta a szeme előtt lejátszódó véres átváltozást, a telefonját is elfelejtette elővenni, így Cutler kamerázott helyette. Nem sokára egy óriási, farkasszerű szörnyeteg állt alattuk vicsorgó, agyaras pofával, alakjában nyoma sem maradt az előbbi embernek. Hörögve felüvöltött, és nyáladzva, dühödten elfutott az éjszakába.

Az ügyvéd fürkészőn várta a hatást, és amikor látta, hogy Lucy meg sem bír szólalni a döbbenettől, drámaian belefogott a mondandójába.

\- Ilyenekből több százezer járkál szabadon a világban. Elrejtőzve próbálnak átváltozni, de mi garantálja, hogy nem tévednek lakott területekre? Titkolják előttünk mibenlétüket, de emberhúsra éheznek. Nyilvánosságra kell hoznod, hogy mindenki megtudhassa, mi folyik a világban, hogy felvehessük velük a harcot.

\- És ki tudná megállítani őket?

\- Pontosan ezt a kérdést kell feltenned a cikkben! Ki vagy mi lesz olyan erős, hogy szembeszegüljön velük, és megvédje az emberiséget?

Cutler sugárzott az elégedettségtől, Lucy nem is tudta mire vélni ezt a nagy boldogságot, amikor az emberiság sorsa forog kockán.

A vérfarkas valószínűleg már messze járt. Lekászálódtak a fáról, és visszaindultak a városba. Már későre járt, amikor visszaértek, és a tiszta, mélykék eget ezer csillag és a hold sápatag fénye derengte be. Habár már nem volt mit megbeszélniük az üggyel kapcsolatban, még sokáig sétáltak a rakparton. Aztán Cutler meghívta egy teára a lányt, és beültek egy kis csendes, hangulatos éjszakai pubba. Lucy kibámult az ablakon. Ahogy a fejét elfordította, a profilját kirajzolta a fény, a nyaka pedig még vékonyabbnak és törékenyebbnek tűnt.

Még elcsalhatja egy sikátorba, a cikket meg majd megírja más. Vajon milyen lenne az íze, ha beleharapna...? De az elévillanó képek megijesztették. Rachelt látta maga előtt kiterítve, véresen, a skarlátvörös szín hogyan mocskolja be a fehér ruhát, és azt a szent hófehér bőrt, arcát, vékony kezeit. Egy angyal rongycsomóvá alázott holtteste. És a vérének az íze... Nem szabad bántania ezt a lányt. Nem szabad kedvelnie sem. Csak minél hamarabb túllenni a cikken, elég tudattalan segítsége, és aztán hazautazik, és mindketten biztonságban lesznek.

Nick általában igyekezett elkerülni a felesleges emberölést. "Talán az ölés nem a te stílusod." Sokszor visszhangoztak Hal szavai a fejében, és ilyenkor rettentően utálta magát, hogy soha nem tudott teremtője és példaképe kedvében járni, hogy nem lett azzá, amivé válnia kellett volna. Egy csalódás volt, egy hiba, és minél jobban igyekezett, Hal annál érdektelenebbnek tartotta, és végül teljesen elfordult tőle. Még a haláláért is magát okolta, pedig nem is volt ott, nem is tudta hogy mi törént, csak hogy eltűnt. Soha többé nem láthatja.

Gyilkolni most is csak olyan tudattal tudott, hogy felsőbb cél érdekében teszi, és az emberek alsóbb kasztba tartoznak, igazán nem kár értük. Így már nem embereket, csak állatokat ölnek, amiknek ez a sorsuk. De most az jutott eszébe, hogy bármelyik ember vámpírrá változtatható, hol húzódnak hát a határok, mi dönti el, hogy ki mennyire értelmes lény? A valóság relatív, és az ember mindig úgy látja, ahogy látni akarja. Ennek a lánynak például nemrég el kellett fogadnia a természet feletti lényeklétezését, habár egész eddigi életében azt verték belé, hogy mindez csak mese, és nincs oka félni. Milyen zaklatottnak tűnik. Pedig még a felét sem ismeri az éjszaka kegyetlenségeinek.

\- Hazakísérlek.

\- Ugyan...

Lucy szállása felé ballagtak, egymásba karolva, amikor három idegen alak jött velük szembe, és meglátva őket lelassították lépteiket. Az ügyvéd felismerte azt a néhány vámpírt, akik még nem menekültek el Fergusék halála óta.

\- Mi az Cutler, egy kis romantika a vacsora előtt? - lökte oda az egyik vigyorogva, és már mentek is tovább. Lucy értetlenül nézett.

\- Ez meg miről beszélt?

\- Fogalmam sincs. Valószínűleg csak egy részeg banda. Épp ezért akartalak hazakísérni, ha egyedül ilyenekbe botlasz a kihalt utcán...

\- Aranyos, hogy így aggódsz értem.

Pár méterre a háztól megálltak. Cutler nem akarta behívatni magát, jobb ha a lány olyan helyen van, ami tőle is megvédi.

\- Köszönöm a segítséget, és az igazán gyakorlati bizonyítékot.

\- Nincs mit - bután mosolygott, majd tétovázott egy darabig, Nem tudta, mit illene még mondania. Lucy búcsúzóul egy bátortalan puszit nyomott az ügyvéd arcára.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Másnap nekiült a cikkírásnak. "Veszélyben a világ? A misztikus történésekre most végre fény derül, avagy a vérfarkas esete Barry-ből." Nagyon nehézkesen ment neki ma reggel az írás. Századszorra javította át ezt a két nyomorult mondatot, de valahogy nem haladt előre. Mi van, ha ennél többről van szó? Valami még nem stimmelt, nem tudta mi, de ez a hiány nem hagyta nyugodni. A vérfarkas átválozása valóban borzongató, és a hitelességéhez kétség sem férhet, de amit látott, nem fedte teljesen a kikérdezettek beszámolóit. Nick is kissé indokolatlanul túlbuzgónak tűnt az ügyben, mintha lenne még valami, amit nem árult el. Neki mi előnye származhat az egészből? Lucy kételte, hogy az ügyvédet csak a jóakarata és az aggodalma vitte rá az ilyen nagyfokú támogatásra. Vajon mi előnye származhat az egészből?

Végül elhatározta, hogy a másik szálon is az ügy végére jár, és nekivágott az városnak. Kérdésére, hogy merre találja a Stoker raktárépületét, a legtöbb járókelő nem tudott, vagy nem akart válaszolni. Aztán valahogy mégis sikerült elkeverednie odáig; messziről az épület valóban csak egy elhagyatott, érdektelen hely hatását keltette, és már kezdett lemondani az egészről, amikor közelebb érve zajokat hallott, egyértelműen az épületből jövőket. Talán tényleg csak a gyerekek. Közelebb lopódzott és hallgatózni kezdett. Sikolyok, üvöltés, lánccsörgés, és valaki mintha egy rácsnak rohanna... ketrecek? Hörgés. Nick szerint a vérfarkasok csak teliholdkor képesek átváltozni. Valami dermesztő ijedtség járta át, nem értett semmit, és félt. Miféle elvetemültek tanyáznak itt, akik ketrecbe zárva tartanak másokat? Bár lehet hogy csak képzelte...

\- Sajnálom, nem veszünk fel új tagokat, a "Catch of the day" pedig épp foglalt - a hang közvetlenül a háta mögött szólalt meg. Ijedten fordult hátra, és a visszataszító arcban felismerte az egyik férfit, akivel tegnap éjjel találkoztak. Egyáltalán nem tűnt részegnek.

\- Nem is értem, miért nem végzett veled tegnap ez a pojáca - folytatta közelebb lépve, Lucy pedig a félelemtől cselekvőképtelenné dermedt. - Dehát valakinek meg kell tennie, nem igaz? - szemei elsötétültek, feltépte a lány kabátját, és a nyaka felé ugrott - aztán ijedten, remegve hátrált el. Lucy a mellkasára tekintett, de csak a nyakláncát látta. Egy kereszt fügött rajta vékony láncon. Még a nagymamájától kapta, és mindig a ruhája alatt hordta; már el is feledkezett róla. Hirtelen felocsúdva, kapott a férfi gyengeségén, és elmenekült. A támadónak nem volt kedve követni őt.

...

Ötödik órája ült az elsötétített nappali kanapéjának sarkába húzódva. Megpróbálta feldolgozni az elmúlt napok jelenségeit, de végül mindig kénytelenül arra jutott, hogy minden valóban megtörtént. Az agya hiába tiltakozott az eddig ismert racionalitásokon tett erőszak ellen, nem tudta meghazudtolni azt, amit érzékszervei tisztán, érthetően felfogtak, azt, amiket látott és hallott, borzongató érzeteket a bőrén, feje zúgását, a feszültség görcsét a gyomrában, az egész testét rázó remegést. Pedig tiszta agyra, tiszta tudatra lett volna most leginkább szüksége. Aztán lassan elcsendesedett, elzsibbadt körülötte minden, érzékei belefáradtak, csend és töretlen mozdulatlanság öntötte el. Csend és mozdulatlanság.

Csöngettek. Felrezzent, nem mozdult. Még egy csengetés, majd ideges dübörgés az ajtón.

\- Lucy, én vagyok, Nick! Nyisd ki! - muszáj odamennie. Megpróbálta összeszedni, hogy miket mondott neki Pete, amiket akkor még bolondságnak tartott, de most kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott minden felbukkanó gondolatba. Bárcsak jobban figyelt volna akkor. Ha minden igaz, egyelőre nem eshet bántódása. Egyelőre.

Kint már sötét volt, és kissé csípőssé vált a levegő. Nick Cutler az ajtófélfának dőlve, keresztbe font karral állt. Arca elsőre nyugodtnak tűnt, és mosolygott.

\- Szia, csak gondoltam megnézem, hogy állsz a cikkel - jól próbálta leplezni, de Lucy látta rajta, hogy valami nagyon aggasztja, és kissé ideges. Felvonta a szemöldökét. - Jól érzed magad? Olyan sápadtnak tűnsz.

Lucy nem bírt megszólalni, csak nézte őt. Lehetséges? Valaki, aki ilyen helyes és kedves és csodálatos, csak egy vérszívó fenevad legyen? Hát lehet, ez a gyönyörűen csillogó szem csak álca? Nick olyan törődő volt vele a napokban. Össze kell szednie magát, hogy kiderítse. Nyugalmat erőltetett magára.

\- Ja, elég jól megy. Megiszol egy kávét?

\- Persze, szívesen. Behívsz?

\- Hisz meginvitáltalak kávéra. Vagy az ajtóban akarod elfogyasztani?

\- Csak nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy szívesen látsz.

\- Ugyan miért ne látnálak szívesen?

\- Hát, még mindig itt kint beszélgetünk, és elég hűvös van...

Lucy arca megkomolyodott.

\- Miért akarod annyira, hogy írjak a vérfarkasokról, és leleplezzem őket?

\- Hisz ez mindenki érdeke. Hogy megvédhessük magunkat.

\- És mi van, ha létezik valami veszélyesebb?

\- Nem tudom, mire gondolsz.

\- Ugyan már, ne játszd ezt tovább... Miért nem próbálsz meg bejönni?

\- Hogy jön ez most ide?

A lány nem bírta tovább. Megfogta a férfi kezét, és egy pillanatra berántotta az ajtón, mire az nyomban sisteregni kezdett.

\- Aú, mit csinálsz? - szisszent fel az ügyvéd, visszahúzva a kezét, amin egy kis égésnyom keletkezett. Lucy teljesen ledöbbenten bámulta.

\- Ne haragudj, nem voltam benne biztos, hogy mi fog történni...

\- Igen? Ennyi erőből el is porladhattam volna!

\- Jó, de mégsem így lett.

Nick a kiszolgáltatottság érzésével, gyanakodva nézett fel rá.

\- És most mit akarsz tenni? Leleplezed a vámpírokat, "a valódi árnyat a rémtettek mögött"?

\- Nem, dehogyis! Lehet hogy újságíró vagyok, de tiszteletben tudom tartani mások... magánéletét. De ugye megérted, hogy ezek után a vérfarkasokról sem írhatok.

\- Kár... - még mindig a kezét pátyolgatta.

\- Gyere be, bekötözöm a sebed.

Becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót, Cutler árnyként, gyorsan a háta mögé került, és a kezeit is leszorítva átfogta a lány derekát, és a nyakához hajolt.

\- Már nincs belőled hasznom, úgyhogy ugye tudod, mi következik?

\- Nem fogod megtenni, tudom, hogy nem fogod megtenni - próbált nyugodt hangon beszélni, de a szíve egyre hevesebben dobogott, sebesen pumpálva szét a vért a testében. Már a torkában érezte. Cutler odahajolt hozzá, fogai a bőréhez értek, ő pedig elgyengülve a félelemtől, majdnem összecsuklott. A férfi érezte az ütőér lüktetését az ajkán, már szine érezte a vér mámorító ízét. Végül engedett a gyengeségének, és finoman megcsókolta a lány nyakát.

\- Nem, tényleg nem - sóhajtott fel aztán, elhaló hangon, őszínteségétől megriadva. - Újra kudarcot vallottam.

Lucy megfordult az enyhülő szorításban, és a férfi arcát a két tenyerébe fogta.

\- Nem vallottál kudarcot! Az emberség nem szégyen.

\- De az! - hangja elcsuklott. A lány átölelte őt, és szorosan egymásba kapaszkodtak. Cutler nem akart sírni, már nem tudott sírni, hosszú idő telt el, túl hosszú, és már mindenhez késő volt. Ő nem tudott dönteni, kizárta magát mindkét világból. Titokban évekig magánál hordta Rachel gyűrűjét, fájdalomtól keserű borzadással, aztán évekig már csak megszokásból. Elveszett a cél és az értelem, vak meneteléssé változott. Már csak a változtatás hatalma lebegett előtte. Talán, hogy megbosszulja a sorsot. Lucy nem érthette, de ösztönösen megérezte. Lassan simogatta a férfi haját, a puha tincsek közé merítve ujjait. Megcsókolta a nyakát, és egyre feljebb haladt, a férfi kényszerűen felnevetett.

\- Nick, én szeretlek.

\- Nem teheted. Nem akarok még egyszer elveszíteni valakit.

\- Nem veszítesz el. Itt vagyok veled - lábujjhegyre állt, és megcsókolta. Nick most jött rá, milyen rettentően szomjazta ezt a csókot. Végigsimított a lány testén, és érezte, ahogy az megborzong. Elfelejtette, hogy kellemetlen lehet neki az ő hideg, halott bőre.

\- Sajnálom.

\- Semmi baj.

Cutler ott aludt a lánynál. Lucy hozzásimult, és a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, ő pedig átölelte. Forrón összebújtak, érezte, ahogy a melegség elönti, olyan mint a friss vér, csak sokkal kellemesebb. Magán érezte Lucy szíve dobogását, mintha a sajátja lenne. Embernek érezte magát, és boldog volt.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Lucy gyerekkori rémálmai sorra látszottak megvalósulni, kezdve a rejtélyes halálesetektől a vérfarkasokon át a vámpírok létezéséig, és már felesleges lett volna győzködnie magát, hogy ez a világ nem létezik. Sőt, kifejezetten megszállottja lett ennek a világnak. Képes volt belelátni a vérfarkast a legártatlanabb bolti eladónénibe, az utcán pedig rettegve leste, ki nem tükröződik a kirakatok üvegében.

Szerencsére Nick nem az a vérengzős-vadászós típus volt, ezt ő is bevallotta saját magáról. Szerette a vért, persze, de inkább pohárból, elegánsan, semmint egy sötét sikátorban, konténerek között állat módjára letámadva egy idegent. Igaz, nagyobb élvezetet jelent, mondta, a friss, forró vér, amikor érezni az áldozat szívének egyre gyorsuló lüktetését, érezni az életet. Lucy nem akart azokra a szerencsétlen emberekre gondolni, akiknek úgy hozta a sorsa, hogy rosszkor, rossz helyen ilyen sötét sikátorokba tévedtek.

Meglepetést jelentett neki az ügyvéd otthona is. Ugyan nem úgy képzelte el, mint Drakula gróf várkastélyát, de azért mégis valamit, ami utal a férfi életmódjára, például egy koporsó az ágy helyett, vérrel töltött palackok a hűtőben, vagy ilyesmi. Cutler lakása egy teljesen átlagos kétszobás bérlakás volt, igényesen, de egyszerűen berendezve, ahogy bármelyik ügyvédhez illik. Még a konyha felszereltsége is kifogástalan volt, és mint kiderült, Nick használta, nem is rosszul. Egyedül tükör nem volt a lakásban. Vajon hogy szokott borotválkozni?

A "vámpírarcát" nem mutatta meg Lucynak, amit azzal indokolt, hogy a lány úgyis látta már támadóját úgy a múltkor, és egyszer is elegendő sokk lehetett. Nem akarta megrémíteni őt, nem akarta, hogy vámpírként gondoljon rá.

Keresztes nyaklánca a fiók mélyén landolt, és úgy tűnt, nem mostanában fog onnan előkerülni. Cutler gyönyörű volt és Cutlerrel gyönyörű volt; a férfi igyekezett óvatos lenni, még ha ez nem is mindig sikerült neki. Furcsa volt ennyi év után ilyen közeli kontaktusba kerülnie egy emberrel. Hát hiába, nem olyan könnyű, mint amilyennek elsőre tűnik. Bizonyos körülmények között néha nehéz visszafognia magát és észbentartani, hogy a lány nyakának átharapásával azonnal végezne vele.

De Lucy bízott benne, amit Cutler kezdetben nehezen vett, de aztán úgy tűnt, jól esik és erőt ad neki. Kölcsönös bizalma jeléül felajánlotta a lánynak, hogy körbevezeti a Stokerben, amit ő eléggé fenntartással fogadott, még az sem győzte meg, hogy már az összes vámpír elment onnan. Végül aztán mégis beadta a derekát, az iszonyodást legyőzte az ösztönös kíváncsiság, és ha nem is ez volt élete eddigi legkellemesebb, de mindenképpen egyik érdekes kirándulása. A "vérautomata" láttán ledöbbent.

\- Jesszusom, hány ember kellet, hogy ezt feltöltsétek?

\- Hát...

\- Ah, inkább ne válaszolj - igyekezett kevésbé drasztikusnak felfogni a dolgot. - Mondjuk azt nem értem, hogy nem alvadt meg a vér az üvegekben.

\- Alvadásgátlót teszünk bele. A nátrium-citrát megköti a vér kalciumionjait, vagy ilyesmi, azt hiszem, fibrinmentesítésnek hívják.

\- És ettől nem lesz más az íze?

Cutler elmosolyodott.

\- Nem, az emberek ugyanezt a módszert használják a vágóhidakon. Vagyis... ezt ne vedd magadra, nem úgy értettem.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Griffinnek és Fergus bandájának a halálát betetőzte a városban ólálkodó vámpírölő vérfarkas rémhíre, így akiknek eddig volt bátorságuk maradni, még az a pár vámpír is elmenekült. Kivéve persze Nick Cutlert, aki történetesen ismerte a "vámpírölőt", és tudta, hogy nem más, mint egy kis naiv, befolyásolható kölyök, aki tökéletesen alkalmas tervei megvalósításához. Így hát Cutler, tudtával az egyetlen vámpír a környéken, birtokába vette az egész Stoker raktárat. Sajátos módszerekkel a céljai mellé állított egy halottkémet, aki azt csinálta, amit csak diktált neki, a környéken pedig továbbra is jelentek meg a rejtélyes halálesetek, legtöbbjük farkastámadásra vagy hasonlóra engedett következtetni.

Minden tökéletes volt. Ha a terve sikerül, a Nagy Öregek hálából talán neki adnak egy kisebb országot, amit kormányozhat, de mindenképpen kivívja az elismerésüket, ami mindennél többet ér. A világ ismerni fogja a nevét, és ő bevonul a történelembe, mint a vámpíruralom úttörője.

Ilyenkor nem mert, nem tudott Lucyra gondolni. Féltette őt, vagy csak undorodott emberi önmagától? De amikor vele volt, feloldódott, és nem törődött már se vérfarkasokkal, se a Nagy Öregekkel. Ha a lány ölébe hajtotta a fejét, vagy csak átölelte őt, a világ elcsendesült.

Néha viszont félt. Munkája révén már több mint ötven éve szoktatta magát sikerrel az emberek közelségéhez, leküzdte vérszomját, mégis rettegett, hogy bántani fogja Lucyt, rettegett önmagától és látomásai véres kegyetlenségétől. Igaz, sokmindent megosztott vele, de sokmindent vissza is tartott, mert szégyellte. A lány nem ismeri őt eléggé, hisz akkor már elmenekült volna tőle, és ő teljességel megértené. Titkolóznia kell, pedig leginkább őszinte szeretne lenni.

Aztán megtörtént. A Stokerben volt, üres csend és félhomály vonta be az épületet. A halottkém elzokogta, hogy valaki kiszagolta a hazugságait, egy vámpír, és tud mindent. Cutler összezavarodott. Egy vámpír? Hogy kerül ide, azt hitte, egyedül maradt. Vagy már a Nagy Öregek miatt jött? És miért törne az ő terveire? A halottkém azt mondja, nem árult el semmit. De mi van, ha fog? Az a vámpír mindenképpen visszajön... A nő egyre hisztérikusabbá vált, idegesítően hadart, nem lehetett tőle gondolkodni, és különben is veszélybe sodorta az egész eddigi munkáját. Hidegvérrel, logikus megfontolásból hallgattatta el, még arra is vigyázott, hogy az inge tiszta maradjon. A vér felfrissítette.

\- Most nézd meg, mit kellett csinálnom - szájából még ömlött a vér, körbefestette a száját, az állán csöpögött le.

Olyasmit hallott, mintha valaki elfojtaná a lélegzetét. Felpillantott, és meglátta Lucyt. A lány arcán nem látszott riadtság, valószínűleg legyűrte, mielőtt ő észrevehette volna. Inkább ő volt rémült.

\- Lucy...

\- Az én hibám, rosszkor jöttem, ne haragudj... - ennek ellenére sápadtan, egész testében remegve állt, és tekintetét nem tudta levenni a nő friss holttestéről. Cutler gyorsan letörölte a vért a szájáról, mintha ez bármin is változtatna. Ő volt a hibás; mondta Lucynak, hogy bármikor eljöhet ide, mert nem fenyegeti senki.

\- Megyek, nem akarlak zavarni - tétovázott, majd elgyengülve megindult a kijárat felé.

Hát félne tőle? Hisz tisztában van vele, hogy micsoda, tisztában van az életvitelével is. Persze más lehet hallani, és más a saját szemével látni. Egy ember vérbefagyott tetemét. Nick ránézett a hullára, de nem érzett semmit. Hétköznapok. Talán mégsem illenek össze. Újabb tévedés, újabb hiba, mint már annyiszor, Hal korholó szavait hallotta a fejében, és önmagát átkozta. Fájna ezt elfogadnia, de ahhoz túl gyenge volt, hogy a lány után kiáltson.

Lucy lassan az ajtóhoz ért, de egyre lassított a léptein. Késleltette az elhatározást. Ha most elmegy, úgy érezné, hogy cserbenhagyta Nicket. Szereti őt és a szeretet nem tehet kikötéseket, a szeretet megértő és gondoskodó. Akkor is, ha az ép ész nem ezt diktálja.

Visszafutott a férfihez és átölelte. Nick hirtelen nem tudott mit mondani a meglepetéstől, Lucy szólalt meg.

\- Csak azt szeretném, hogy tudd, mindenképpen szeretlek. Ez az egész - körbemutatott -, ez mind nem számít, ezzel együtt fogadtalak el.

\- Én azt hittem, félsz tőlem - értetlenkedett Nick.

\- Ó, azon már rég túl vagyunk - a halott halottkémre nézett, és csípőre tette a kezét. - Így azért mégsem hagyhatjuk. Hova szoktad vinni őket?


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Lucy elgondolkodva kavargatta a kávéját. Észre sem vette, hogy kihűlt, és a vendégek sorra elszállingóztak a kávézóból.

Egy olyan világ tárult fel előtte, ami talán jobb lett volna, ha rejtve marad. Ez a világ egyre nagyobb lett és sötétebb és mind jobban és jobban magába szippantotta. Egy jó sztorira vágyott egy jó cikkhez, és tessék, kapott egy vámpírt, és most kapott egy vámpír-világösszesküvést. És még ha lett is volna kedve megírni, kötötte Cutlernek tett ígérete, és még inkább szerelme. Hogy szerethetünk olyasvalakit, akinek minden drága mozdulata mégis rombol minket, és rombolja a világunkat? Mi ez a kegyetlen játék, ami már előre eldöntetett választás elé sodorja az embert?

Eltakarították a hullát. Lucy viszolygott tőle, felfordult a gyomra, ez volt az első halott az életében, és hiába ajánlotta Nick, hogy majd egyedül befejezi, ő végig vele akart maradni. Főként önmagának akart bizonyítani.

A férfi utána nagyon hallgataggá vált, mintha erősen töprengene. Lucy csak nagyon nehezen tudta kiszedni belőle, mi bántja. Cutler végül nagy vonalakban, néhol kimondatlanul vagy csak utalva, de előadta a tervét. Ő megértette belőle, hogy a vámpírok az emberiségre fognak törni, és Nick ebben segédkezik, még ha egy kevésbé véres megoldást is ajánlva. El kellett jönnie, hogy ezt az egészet átgondolhassa.

A kávéját nézte, de félig látta, ahogy egy pincér közelít az asztalához. Biztos záróra. Mennie kell.

\- Még mindig megvan a számod.

\- Hal? Szia...

A fura mosolyú pincérfiú, már el is feledkezett róla. Most valahogy komolyabbnak tűnt.

\- Hogy vagy?

\- Én megvagyok, kösz.

\- Nem, nem - leült vele szemben. - Én komolyan kérdezem. Emlékszel, az adósod vagyok, és te most nagyon levertnek tűnsz. Tudok valamiben segíteni? - tekintete érdeklődő és őszinte volt. Lucy megkavarta a kihűlt kávét, és felsóhajtott.

\- Én csak... gondolkodtam. A szerelmen, az elfogadáson. Bűn-e az, ha elfogadjuk mások bűneit? Bűn-e egyáltalán olyasmi, amire az embert nem saját döntései vezetik? - Hal figyelmesen hallgatta, ezért felbátorodva beszélt tovább. - El tudsz képzelni olyasmit, hogy valakinek a létéből ered valami, amiről tudja hogy rossz, nagyon rossz, mégsem tud ellene tenni, mert benne van, hozzá tartozik. Létezhet olyan, hogy valaki úgy érzi, ezt kell tennie?

Halnak elég volt pár képet felidézni a saját múltjából, hogy tudja a választ.

\- Ha valamit, hát azt megtanultam, hogy a világon senki sem tökéletes. De mindenkiben ott van a lehetőség, hogy jobbá váljon. És ha néha úgy is tűnik, hogy nem akar megváltozni, a vágy valójában ott lapul benne mindig. Lucy, én rengeteg szörnyű dolgot tettem életemben, és sokszor elönt a szégyen miattuk. De a tudat, hogy mindezt legyőztem, boldoggá tesz... és visszatart attól, hogy újra elkövessem őket. Egy barátról van szó?

\- Igen, egy nagyon jó barátról - Nick Cutler, a történelemteremtés rabja. - Voltál már valaha függője bárminek is? Ne mosolyogj, én komolyan kérdezlek!

\- Voltam - emberelte meg magát a vámpír.

\- Akkor tudhatod, milyen neki. A fanatikusa valaminek, és nem érdekli, milyen eszközöket kell használnia céljai eléréséhez, csak teszi... És nem tudom, ki vagy mi ültette belé ezt a megszállottságot, kifordítva a természetét, de hiszem, hogy valójában jó ember. Hiszem, hogy senki sem születik szörnynek, csak a körülmények teszik azzá.

Nem tudott többet mondani. Hal biztatóan a vállára tette a kezét, komoly, dallamos hangja rendkívűl meggyőző erővel hatott a lányra.

\- Bízz benne, és segítsd át ezen. Mindenki képes a jóra és biztosan ő is az, különben nem lennének ilyen barátai, mint te. És gondolj arra, hogy rengeteget segít az az érzés, ha valaki hisz benned és rá bármikor számíthatsz, én már csak tudom.

Hal szavai jólestek neki, ólmos nyugalom vett erőt rajta, és tudta, hogy minden rendben lesz. A férfi szemeiben látta, mennyire komolyan és tapasztalatból beszél.

\- Köszönöm.

Megkönnyebbülten távozott a kávézóból, a beszélgetés csillapította az őt marcangoló kételyt.

Halnak viszont gyötrődő gondolatai támadtak a felidézett emlékektől. Igen, nagyon is jól bele tudta képzelni magát Lucy drogos ismerősének a helyzetébe. Mert erről volt szó, ehhez kétség sem férhet. Bár ő valami sokal rosszabbnak volt a rabja. A vér iránti vágy, amit csak iszonyatos kínok árán tudott legyőzni. Az állandó, sóvárgó éhség, aminek kontrollja meghatározta a napjait, minden egyes mozdulatát, és folyamatos önmegfigyelésre sarkallta. Mennyire hasonlít is az ő esete a drogosokéhoz. Az ő "dílere" Mr. Snow volt. Bele sem mert gondolni, hány száz éve már, de ő elfogadta és a magáévá tette ezt a sötét, mámorító világot, amit a tekintélyes vámpír felajánlott. A legjobb katonája lett. Hagyta, hogy ez a világ a kéjes mélybe húzza, és ő is magával rántott másokat.

Régen volt. A múlt árnyai elbizonytalanították egy pillanatra, de szerencsére itt biztonságban érezhette magát. Körbenézett a kihalt kávézóban; Lucy már rég elment, ahogy az utolsó vendégek is. Ideje volt zárni.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

A dolgok rendbejöttek. Nick és Lucy tovább élték, hát, ha nem is a szerelmesek felhőtlen életét, de valami ehhez hasonlót. A problémák végső megoldását inkább elodázták, Cutler tette amit tett, a lány pedig nem gondolt erre. Rajongva szerette a férfit, bár néha történtek kisebb balesetek. A szexualitás az ember mélyebb, vad ösztöneit hívja elő.

A napok hetekbe olvadtak. Lucy már szinte nem is gondolt rá, miért jött eredetileg Barry-be. A leleplezéses cikk eszébe sem jutott, néha a helyi történésekről küldött tudósításokat az újságjának, hogy elég pénze legyen, de amúgy elég otthonosan berendezkedett itt. Az ismerőse egyelőre nem bánta a nyaralót, de Lucy később arra gondolt, hogy lakást bérelhetne. Megszerette a környéket, a dél-walesi tájszólást, és azon gondolkozott, hogy cikksorozatot írhatna a vidék bemutatásáról. Aztán az egyik nap kapott egy sms-t Pete Travistől. Azóta már el is feledkezett ambíciózus kollégájáról. "Gyere el hozzám azonnal, nagyon fontos! Végre tudok valamit mutatni."

Felkereste a Hemmington Hotelt. 906-os szoba. Benyitott. Cutler éppen a srác felé kapott dühödten, de nem érte el, valami visszatartotta a komolyabb támadástól.

\- Lucy, maradj közel az ajtóhoz - kiáltott hátra az újságíró. A vámpír csodálkozva nézett fel, de a fájdalom meggörnyítette, és nehezítette a mozdulatait. A lány nem tudta mire vélni a szenvedését. Az ajtóra pillantva észrevette az óriási fehér keresztet, és gyorsan letakarta.

\- Hé, mi a fenét csinálsz? Meg fog minket ölni!

\- Dehogy fog. Nick, mit keresel te itt?

\- Mi, te ismered ezt a bestiát?

A bestia kifulladva rogyott neki az asztalnak, köszönettel biccentve a lány felé. Még mindig hörögve vette a levegőt, és egész testében remegett.

\- A bizonyítékait jöttem megnézni és kiderült, hogy Pete-nek egész sajátos elképzelései vannak a bosszúállásról.

Pete zavartan nézett hol egyikükre, hol a másikra. A lány most felé fordult.

\- Bántott téged, vagy mi?

\- Nem, dehogyis. Egészen udvarias volt - összehúzott szemmel figyelte az ügyvédet. - Mindig így kezdik, rendkívűl udvariasan...

\- Nézd Pete, én igazán sajnálom, ami édesanyáddal történt, de a vámpírok sem egyformák, oké?

Az újságíró elkeseredetten, megvetően nézte, válaszra sem méltatva.

\- Nickben tényleg megbízhatsz, higgy nekem.

\- Te meg ismersz egy vámpírt! Úgy volt, hogy értesítjük egymást!

\- Tudom, ne haragudj, de a dolgok máshogy alakultak...

Próbálták megbeszélni és úgy tűnt, kezdenek lecsillapodni a kedélyek, amikor Pete a könyvespolc felé kapott, és egy kendő alól előhúzott egy hegyesre faragott karót. Cutler felé rontott. Lucy gyorsan kettőjük közé ugrott, de neki már nem volt ideje lefékezni a mozdulatot. A lány a mellkasához kapott, és a fájadolmnál előbb kezdte érezni, ahogy a meleg vér az ujjai között utat törve eláztatja a kezét. Nick elkapta őt összestében, fejét az ölébe vette. Arca rémült volt, és csomóvá gyűrt sáljával próbálta elállítani a vérzést. Vér. Megrázta a fejét.

\- Ne aggódj Lucy, semmi baj nem lesz, semmi baj.

Pete lecövekelve állt, a karót már rég elejtette, nem akarta felfogni, mit tett. Teljesen leblokkolt. Cutler dühét visszatartva nézett fel rá.

\- Hívd a mentőket, gyorsan! Menj már! - a fiú végre kapcsolt, és rohant a mobiljáért. A sál átázott, Nick csuklóig véres volt. - Lucy, kedvesem, tedd meg nekem a szívességet, hogy ezt túléled, jó? Ne, ne hunyd le a szemed, koncentrálj a hangomra! Semmi baj nem lesz, semmi, semmi...

...

Lucy érzékelni kezdte a gondolatait, és lassan az öntudatára ébredt. Már nem lebeg. Fekszik. Megszédült, a tagjai hirtelen elnehezedtek és az oldalába hasított a fájdalom. Megpróbálta összerakni, mi történt. Nick arcát látta maga előtt, de miért ilyen rémült? Aztán minden eszébe jutott.

Megpróbálta kinyitni a szemét, de mázsás súly nehezedett a szemhéjára. Fájt a fény is. Segítséget akart kérni, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy megmozdult az ajka. Aztán Nick hangját hallotta, ez megnyugtatta.

\- Nővér, ébredezik...

Végre sikerült kinyitnia a szemét. Nick komoly arccal figyelte őt. Megfogta a kezét. Lucy realizálta, hogy kórházban van; minden vakítóan fehér, és egy nővér sürgölődik körülötte. Épp az infúziót ellenőrizte. Megilletődött.

\- Nem voltál rosszul, tudod, a vértől?

Cutler elmosolyodott.

\- Én tartottam a sebed, amíg kiértek a mentők. Igaz, az újságíró barátod végig gyanakodva figyelt, de mostmár talán belátja, hogy vannak jó... - a nővérre sandított - vannak jó ügyvédek is a világon.

\- Ő is itt van?

\- Yep. Kint alszik, nem bírta az éjszakázást. Most min mosolyogsz?

\- Semmi, csak olyan aranyos vagy, amikor így grimaszolsz - megsimogatta a kezét, és az ügyvéd, ha ez lehetséges, elpirult.

\- A kés elég mélyre ment, de szerencsére nem ért szervet - mondta aztán. - Viszont nagyon sok vért vesztettél. Előszőr engem kérdeztek, de szerencsére nem azonos a vércsoportunk.

\- Neked van vércsoportod?

Nick furán nézett a lányra, aztán elkomolyodott.

\- Köszönöm, amit értem tettél.

\- Nick...

\- De soha többé ne csinálj ilyet; az is a véletlen műve, hogy még élsz.

\- Viszont én élek, míg te porformában végezted volna.

A nővér most látta jobbnak kimenni. Ahogy becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, már újra nyikordult a kilincs, és Pete lépett be kissé zavartan, kezében egy csokorral. Összevillant a tekintettük a vámpírral, de aztán a lány ágyához sietett.

\- Szóltak, hogy felébredtél. Hoztam virágot - tétován lerakta az éjjeliszekrényre, aztán sóhajtva belekezdett. - Nagyon sajnálom, ami történt. Én annyira elkeseredett voltam, meg kellett ragadnom az alkalmat, és időm se volt felfogni, hogy odaállsz.

\- Felejtsük el, ostoba véletlen volt.

\- Várj, hallgass meg. Egész eddigi életemben az a cél hajtott, hogy találjak egy vámpírt és bosszút állhassak anyám haláláért, és ez annyira elvakított, hogy nem akartam átgondolni. De most kénytelen voltam, mert te még az életedet is képes lettél volna feláldozni érte - Nickre mutatott, aki felvonta a szemöldökét. - Talán mégsem velejéig romlottak, ha valaki talál bennük valami szerethetőt - most Cutler felé fordult. - Úgyhogy tőled is szeretnék bocsánatot kérni.

\- Semmi baj, Pete, érthető volt, amit tenni akartál. Valószínűleg én is így reagáltam volna a helyedben. De akkor szent a béke, ugye? - mosolyogva kezet nyújtott. Az újságíró nehézkesen, de aztán elfogadta.

Lucyt pár nap elteltével kiengedték a kórházból, bár még sokáig lábadozott. Nick sokat segített neki. Lucy egyre többet jelentett neki, már nem csak kikapcsolódás volt, amikor nem a Nagy Öregek lenyűgözésével foglalkozott. Lassan ő vált elsődlegessé, céllá és értelemmé, bár Cutler még nem is sejtette, mi megy végre benne. Valaki végre megbecsülte, valaki végre szerette. "Még az életét is képes lett volna feláldozni..." - visszhangzott a fejében, majd a szívében. Érte soha senki nem tett volna ilyet. És nem egy vámpír volt, nem egy Nagy Öreg, nem a világ - csak egy ember, egy egyszerű lány. Mégis visszaadott neki valamit, amit az egész vámpírtársadalom megbecsülése és akármennyi hatalom sem képes pótolni.

A hetek megállíthatatlanul rohantak. Cutler párhuzamos életet élt, történelemalkotó törekvéseit folytatta és Lucyt szerette, az emberiség ellen munkálkodott és eközben mind emberibbé vált. Szégyellte a dolgait a lány előtt, vámpírként pedig undorodott érzelmes, emberi mivoltától. De leginkább a sorsra volt dühös, amiért az ilyen kétségekbe kényszerítette. Halra, aki megteremtette őt, hazugságokat csepegtetve a lelkébe, majd elhagyta, mint egy megunt játékot. Pedig ő rajongott érte és bízott benne. Tisztelte az emlékét. És most, amikor annyi év után újra találkoztak, Hal Frankensteinként tekintett rá, aki elborzad az általa kreált szörny láttán. Mi fájhat ennél jobban? Elvett tőle mindent, és most azt a világot tagadja, amit helyette adott. Körüllengte a könyörület. Szánalmas. Hát nem, ő nem lesz kegyelmes.

A hetek megállíthatatlanul rohantak, és eljött a telihold éjszakája.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Lucy egyedül baktatott a sötét utcán, késő éjszaka volt már. Nick kifejezetten meghagyta neki, hogy ma éjjel egyáltalán ne mozduljon ki otthonról, mert veszélyes. Dehát nem ő lenne ő - és a cselekmény se mozdulna előbbre -, ha ezt megfogadta volna. Az igazság az, hogy féltette Nicket, ismerte a férfi lelkesedését, és tudta, hogy valami butaságot csinál. Nem akarta őt megállítani, képtelen lett volna, csak mellette akart lenni. Újságíró lévén hamar összerakta és kiderítette, hová ment a férfi.

A zene már messziről dübörgött, és villódzó fények kavalkádja derengett ki az épület magas ablakain. Pont mint egy átlagos buli. Lehet, hogy rossz helyen jár. A diszkóhoz közeledve megtorpant, üvöltést hallott. Aztán mégegyet, hangosabbat; pont mint azon az éjszakán. Persze, most is telihold van, de egy vérfarkas a város közepén? Nick keze lenne a dologban? Megszaporázta a lépteit, és közelebb érve látta, ahogy az épület néhány ajtaja kivágódik, és a sikongató fiatalok tömege fejvesztve, egymást taposva menekül, bentről még mindig vérfagyasztó farkasordítás hallatszott. A tömeg után, tőlük lemaradva egy férfi szaladt ki, bár rajta egyáltalán nem látszottrémület, inkább határozottság. Lucy csodálkozva ismerte fel benne a sarki kávézó kedves pincérfiúját. Hal az épület mentén csalogatta el az ajtón kirobbanó dühödt vérfarkast, de amikor meglátta Lucyt, megdermedt. Viszont a farkas figyelme is a lány felé fordult, aki tehetetlenül állt egy helyben.

\- Fuss a kocsihoz! - kiáltott neki Hal, egy nagy rendőrautó felé mutatva, és elterelte a szörny figyelmét, mielőtt az megtámadhatta volna.

Lucy odasietett, de a furgon zárva volt. Idegesen rángatta az ajtót, és már pont másik menekülési utat akart keresni, amikor az magától kinyílt. A kocsi hátulja is kinyílt, és Lucy ijedten figyelte, ahogy a férfi becsalja vérfarkast, és rázárja az ajtót. Te jó ég, mi lesz, ha ez a bestia kiszabadul innen? Mi volt ez az egész, valami összeesküvés? És hol van Nick? Hal beszállt mellé a furgonba, a volán mögé, kifejezetten türelmes arccal a lányra nézett, és felkészült egy nagy magyarázkodásra. "Ez nem az, aminek látszik." Ám mielőtt belefoghatott volna, Lucy ingerülten megkérdezte:

\- Honnan tudsz te a vérfarkasokról?

Hal arca értetlenre váltott.

\- Mi? Te honnan tudsz róluk?

\- Egy barátomtól. Most pedig mondd el, mi ez az egész, hogy kerül ide egy a város közepére, és miért viszed el?

\- Ez egy elég hosszú történet, tele vérrel és hazugsággal, nem hiszem, hogy kíváncsi vagy rá. Az emereknek pedig nem szabad tudniuk a vérfarkasokról, és láttad mégis mi történt az előbb.

\- De te mégis tudsz róluk.

\- A kurva életbe, mondtam, hogy majd veled is foglalkozom!

Lucy ereiben megfagyott a vér, tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult Halra, mire az észrevette magát.

\- Ne haragudj, ez nem rád vonatkozott - próbált kedvesen mosolyogni, de inkább csak vicsorgott. - Az utóbbi időben kissé ingerült vagyok.

\- Attól még nem csinálhatsz úgy, mintha itt se lennék! A kiscsajnak meg szólhatnál, hogy húzódjon arrébb, mert nem férek el. Hahó! - Alex Hal arca előtt integetett, aki megpróbált úgy tenni, mintha minden rendben lenne, és azon gondolkodott, hogyan mondhatná el a szellemnek, hogy nem lepleződhet le egy ember előtt.

Még mindig hallották a vérfarkas dübörgését és vonyításait, amint megpróbált kitörni. Néha az egész autó megrázkódott.

\- És most mit fogunk csinálni? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Kimegyünk a városból, és megvárjuk a reggelt, míg visszaváltozik - beindította a motort, és kitolatott a kis utcából.

...

Csak egy rövid összepillantás volt, és tudta, hogy Hal csalódott benne. Megint. Úgy, hát ő csak csalódást tud okozni. A tervét is tönkreteszik, de hiába. Látta, hogy az emberek lekamerázták Tomot, ez már nem maradhat médiafelhang nélkül, a sajtó kíméletlenül fel fogja kapni a témát. Milyen buta és befolyásolható is ez a majom faj. A túlélési ösztönt hogy legyőzi a kíváncsiság és a látvány. Az emberek szeretnek borzongani, csak álltak ott és néztek. Ha Hal nincs ott, hogy rájuk kiáltson, talán még tíz percig ott állnak, míg be nem borít mindent az első áldozatok vére. De Hal ott volt. Cutler pedig nem akarta látni a csalódottságot az arcán, a megvetését, azt hogy bármire képes, hogy megállítsa.

Kerülőúton kiszökött, amikor a tömeg elmenekült, hogy ne kelljen kettesben maradnia gyűlölete és valaha volt imádata tárgyával.

Aztán amikor kiért, meglátta Lucyt, már nem sok kellett volna, hogy hallótávolságba érjen, és Lucy beszállt a furgonba, és Hal meg mellé, és elhajtottak.

Jaj ne. Ne tegye ezt vele, ne. Kicsinyes bosszú volt az övé, Hal nem okozhat neki mégegyszer ekkora fájdalmat! Futni kezdett, de Lucy már nem vette őt észre. Azonnal visszament a kocsijáért, és követni kezdte őket, a gyomra görcsbe rándult és a homloka verejtékezett. Pislogni sem mert, nehogy Lucyt lássa maga előtt vérbe fagyva, fehéren, mint Rachelt annakidején.

...

Lassan hajnalodott.

\- És, tudsz esetleg másról is a vérfarkasokon kívűl? - Hal próbált óvatos lenni.

\- Mire gondolsz? - Lucy úgyszintén.

\- Hát... szellemek?

\- Jézusom, ugye most csak hülyítesz?

\- Akkor hagyjuk.

\- Nem, ne hagyjuk, mondd csak el neki, hogy én is itt vagyok, és ha már itt tartunk, azt is megemlítheted, hogy ki itta meg a véremet!

\- Ha most itt lenne egy ismerősöm, biztos sokat hisztérázna, és kénytelen lennék rászólni, hogy nyugodjon le és várjon - Alex duzzogva hátradőlt, és kersztbe fonta a karját. - Te nem aggódsz a vérfarkas miatt?

\- Ó nem, egyszer már közelebbről is láttam egyet. Már egészen hozzászoktam a hasonlókhoz - Hal meglepett arckifejezésére hozátette: - Tudod, újságíró vagyok, és jók az összeköttetéseim.

\- Hiretelen sokkal kevésbé érzem magam biztonságban.

\- Ó, szóval neked is vannak még rejtegetnivalóid? Csak nem egy kiképzett szörnyvadász vagy?

Hal elnevette magát.

\- Nem, semmi ilyesmi.

\- Srácok, igazán nem akarok kotnyeleskedni, de mintha valaki követne minket - mondta Alex. Hal a visszapillantóba lesett. Egy autó sofőr nélkül. Cutler lenne az? Dehát mit akarhat még tőle? Letekerte az ablakot, és félkézzel tartva a kormányt, kihajolt és hátranézett.

\- Jesszusom Hal, mit csinálsz?

\- Megnézem, mi van mögöttünk.

\- Igen, pontosan erre való a visszapil... - Lucy a tükörbe nézett. - Jó ég, te vámpír vagy! - csúszott ki a száján, de máris megbánta, mert Hal rögtön felé kapta a fejét. Megfagyott ereiben a vér.

\- Kérlek állj meg.

\- Nem tehetem, valaki követ minket, és hidd el, tőle előbb kell tartanod, mint tőlem.

Végül a véletlen döntött felőlük, ugyanis a rendőrfurgon egyik kereke hangos pukkanással kidurrant, és az autó megcsúszott. Halnak félrerántva a kormányt sikerült biztonságosan megállítani a kocsit, bár félig az árokban landoltak. A mögöttük jövő autó velük együtt állt meg.

\- Maradj a kocsiban, elintézem - csapta be maga után az ajtót a férfi, és megindult az úttól befelé, hogy elcsalja furgontól Cutlert. Alex megijedt. Nem akarta újra látni _azt_ a vámpírt. Nem akarta, hogy szegény lány is ugyanarra a sorsra jusson, mint ő, ha rosszul sülnének el a dolgok. Lucy kibámult az ablakon. Csak most látta meg hogy ki követte őket, amint Cutler Hal után indult. Ki akart szállni, de hirtelen az összes zár lekattant. Mi a fene...? A két alak egyre csak távolodott, és ő hiába rángatta az ajtót. Aztán leesett neki.

\- Ó, szóval szellemek... Bárki is vagy, ha hallasz, kérlek engedj ki – hadarta bizonytalanul a levegőbe -, ismerem Nick Cutlert, és tudom hogy engem nem bántana, viszont azt sohasem bocsátom meg magamnak, ha valami baja esik. Hinned kell nekem!

Sikerült, a furgon ajtaja kinyílt. Lucy kiugrott és rohant a két férfi irányába, mielőtt még túl késő.

...

\- Hol van Lucy, hova viszed?

\- Miért érdekel, nem volt elég egy halott? - kérdezte Hal dühösen.

Cutler elsápadt.

\- Kérlek engedd el - a hangja könyörgővé vált -, add vissza őt nekem. Te vagy a hibás, amiért ez lett belőlem, te vetted el az életemet, és most ezt az életet is el akarod lopni tőlem?

\- Cutler, én rettenetesen sajnálom, ami történt, ez...

\- Ne, hagyd ezt! Nem kérek a sajnálatodból! Évekig próbáltam a kedvedben járni és rajongtam érted, pedig soha egy dicsérő vagy jó szavad sem volt hozzám. És miután eltűntél, mindent a te emlékedért tettem. Megváltoztál, rendben. Csak hagyjuk békén egymás életét, már leróttuk a tartozásainkat.

\- Épp ezért nem értem, mit akarsz Lucy-tól.

Nem mondhatja el neki, nem láthatja rajta, nem tudhatja meg. Mégis muszáj. Nem lehet gyenge, ezúttal nem hibázhat. Ezúttal nem.

\- Szeretem őt! És meg fogom tőled védeni.

Lucy ideért.

\- Én is szeretlek.

A két férfi elcsodálkozott.

\- Hogy mit mondtál? - Hal lassan tudta csak feldolgozni. Ezek ismerik egymást? Hát persze! Róla beszélt a múltkor... és Hal volt a díler, ő tette tönkre, ő tette függővé...

\- Lucy, ne menj közel hozzá, maradj távol tőle - megölelte a lányt, és aggodalmasan végigmérte. - Nem bántott téged?

\- Mármint Hal? Dehogyis, ő abszolút nem az a fajta, ismerem.

\- Nem, nem ismered - Cutlernek összeszorult a torka.

\- Igaza van, tényleg nem ismersz - Hal ránézett Cutlerre, és a tekintetük összetalálkozott. - Fogalmad sincs róla Lucy, hogy milyen szörnyű vagyok. Rengeteg olyan dolgot cselekedtem életemben, amit mostanra megbántam vagy elfelejtettem. Kisebb, és nagyobb bűnöket. De van valami, amit soha nem tehetek már jóvá, és örökké az emlékezetemben fog kísérteni. Tönkretettem valaki életét, aki csodált engem érte, és még a barátságomat sem adtam, pedig csak jobbat érdemelt volna az én barátságomnál. Nem tudom visszaadni az elvett életeket, nem tudom jóvá tenni azt a számtalan rosszat, amit okoztam neki. És talán már késő bocsánatot kérnem, de tudnia kell, hogy valójában mindig is tiszteltem őt, becsültem a törekvéseit, még ha féltem is kimutatni.

Cutler egész eddig elfelejtett pislogni. Most Hal nyakába omlott, és hosszú percekig nem engedte el őt. Az biztatóan viszonozta az ölelést.

\- Lord Hal...

\- Már nem vagyok az. Nem kell így hívnod.

\- Nagyon nehéz nekem ezt elfogadni.

\- Mindkettőnknek meg kell tanulnia túllépni a múltat.

\- Hagyj meg abban a tudatban, hogy amit tettél azzal a javamat akartad szolgálni, és én boldog leszek, hogy megbecsültél engem.

Hal felsóhajtott.

\- Jól van.

Lucy megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Ugye majd elmagyarázzátok nekem ezt az egészet?

\- Hát, ha Cutler sem bánja. Az elmúlt fél évszázadban úgysem találkoztunk, úgyhogy lesz mit megbeszélnünk.

Nick Lucy háta mögé lépett, és Hal rémülten figyelte, ahogy a nyakához hajol. De Lucy lehunyta a szemét, Nick pedig megcsókolta.

\- Drága Lucy...

\- Ezt meg hogy csináltad? - bámult Hal megrökönyödve. Cutler szánakozva felnézett rá.

\- Nem tudsz úgy ránézni valakire, hogy ne képzeld el, ahogy belemarsz? - Hal csendben megrázta a fejét. - Hát, kemény lehetett ötven évig aszkézisben élni.

Persze nálunk is történtek balesetek - mondta Lucy, és ezzel feltűrte a bal ruhaujját, felfedve egy mély, alig hegesedő harapásnyomot a vállához közel, melyen még jól kivehető volt a két szemfog helye a szétroncsolódott húsban. Hal elcsodálkozott, Cutler pedig mintha elvörösödött volna.

\- Szóval - terelte más mederbe a szót a lány - , mi ez az egész?

Nick válaszolt.

\- Azt hittem, elrabolt téged, hogy bosszút álljon, amiért én is megfizettem neki. De először úgy is tűnt, mintha be lennél zárva a furgonba.

\- Nos, igazából egy szellem zárt be, és meg kellett győznöm, hogy kiengedjen.

\- Hé, annak a szellemnek van ám neve is - jelent meg az említett a lány mellett.

\- Alexnek hívják - tolmácsolt Hal Lucynak.

Cutler elcsodálkozott.

\- Te meg hogy kerülsz ide?

\- Hidd el, én is ugyanígy meg vagyok lepődve ezen a beszélgetésen, mint te.

\- Dehát megöltelek!

\- Te ölted meg? - Lucy a levegőt kémlelte, amerre Nick és Hal is néztek. - Akkor nem csodálom, miért nem akart kiengedni.

\- Ó, micsoda családi idill... A pasijelölt megissza a vérem, én meg a gyilkosom barátnőjét próbálom megóvni.

\- Sajnálom, oké? Hal még így sem fogja soha megtudni, hogy én mit éltem át.

Még mindig a levegőhöz beszéltek, Lucy kezdte elveszteni a fonalat. Unottan nézelődött körbe. Aztán valami dörömbölés, tompa hangok ütötték meg a fülét.

\- Ti is hallottátok? - kérdezte, mire mind fülelni kezdtek.

Mostmár kivehetőbbé váltak a kiáltások. Egyértelműen a furgonból jöttek.

\- Hé, van ott valaki? Engedjenek ki, kérem szépen!


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Tom rögtön letámadta Cutlert, amint a furgonból kilépve meglátta. Rájött már magától, hogy nem tévedésből lett emberek közé rakva, és talán ott helyben megöli az ügyvédet, ha Hal le nem fogja. Ami Alexet illeti, nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki nagyon a szívére vette ennek lehetőségét. Még mindig gyűlölettel vegyes félelemmel nézett a gyilkosára.

Cutlernél már csak Hal érezhette magát kellemetlenebbül, mert tudta, mi mindenért felelős, és egyfolytában csak magát hibáztatta. Amikor elmenekült, hogy új életet kezdjen, nem számított rá, hogy valaha újra fog látni bárkit is a régi életéből, és ilyenformán szembe kell majd néznie dolgokkal, amiket elkövetett.

Cutler autóján mentek haza. Az utazás első percei kínos csendben teltek. Lucy, a legkisebb lévén, a hátsó ülés közepére került, és megpróbálta nem túl furcsán kezelni a helyzetet, hogy egy nemrég még vérfarkas alakban kis híján rátámadó srác (akit mellesleg megismert a kávéházból; milyen kávéház az ahol vámpírokat meg vérfarkasokat alkalmaznak?) és az üres ülés között foglal helyet. Nem volt benne biztos, mennyi helyet kéne szorítania maga mellett, hogy ne ütközzön a szellembe, és próbált inkább nem nézni arra. Nem is értette, minek kell Alexnek külön hely, a szellemek elméletileg át tudnak menni a tárgyakon, vagy nem? Akár az ölében is ülhetne, észre sem venné. Mivel vele nem tudott beszélgetni, a vérfarkas pedig hallgatásba burkolózott, Nicket figyelte, akire Tom még mindig gyilkos pillantásokat vetett. Aggasztotta az ügyvéd töprengő szótlansága. Tudta, hogy a dolgok még egyáltalán nem rendeződtek, hallott is Cutlertől valamit a Nagy Öregekről, de túl feszült volt a helyzet, hogy most bárkitől is kérdezni merjen erről. Végül aztán nem is volt rá szükség.

\- Hogy van a baba? - kérdezte Cutler, csak úgy semlegesen. Hal ledöbbenve nézett rá.

\- Mi, te tudsz a Háború Gyermekéről?

\- A "Háború Gyermeke"? Na ne, Hal, nem mondod, hogy te elhiszed ezt a hülye babonát?

\- Hát, a próféciák megírták...

\- Ja, valaki unatkozott és kipingált egy emberbőrt mindenféle mintákkal.

Tom, látva Lucy és Alex értetlen arckifejezését, magyarázni kezdett nekik:

\- Egy régi vámpírmítosz azt mondja, el fog jönni a Háború Gyermeke, aki megmenti az emberiséget a vámpíroktól. Ez Eve, a kisbaba, és nálunk lakik. A szülei meghaltak, úgyhogy most mi vigyázunk rá.

\- És egyedül hagytátok otthon? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Hát, általában Annie szokott rá vigyázni, de ő nemrég eltűnt, talán megjelent az ajtaja, úgyhogy igen.

\- Annie egy szellem - fűzte hozzá Hal magyarázatképpen.

\- Egy szellem hogy vigyázhat egy gyerekre?

\- Ó, ne aggódj, elég sok rejtett képességük van. Fél kézzel elbánnak egy tucat vámpírral.

\- És teleportálni is tudnak másokat - húzta ki magát Alex büszkén, hogy ő is hozzá tudott szólni a témához, Hal pedig tolmácsolta.

\- Persze, de ha a Nagy Öregek jönnek Eve-ért, ennek nem sok hasznát veszi.

\- Pontosan kik azok a Nagy Öregek?

\- Erre Hal jobban tudna válaszolni - szólt Cutler, még mindig az utat figyelve, mire Hal szúrós pillantást vetett rá. De aztán Lucy kíváncsi tekintetére sóhajtva belefogott.

\- Ők a legidősebb, ma élő vámpírok, ők irányítják a többieket és azok tisztelik őket. Az összes vámpír visszavezethető ezekhez az ősökhöz, mindannyian a vérükben hordozzák a vérüket - Cutler cicceget. Hal folytatta. - De a legveszélyesebb és legtiszteletreméltóbb mind közül Mr. Snow, a Nagy Öregek vezetője. Több ezer éve viseli gondját a vámpírtársadalomnak, rendkívűl befolyásos és kegyetlen. Ezért is kell elrejtenünk Eve-et, mert ha megtudja, hogy hol rejtegetjük...

\- Honolulu Heights. Megérkeztünk - szólt Cutler.

Annie szörnyű titkok birtokában tért vissza, ezért a házi kupaktanács rögtön összeült. Cutler diszkréten félrevonult tőlük. Érezte, hogy nem tartozik ide, de nem is akart, így hát némán nézelődött körbe. Elég ízléstelen egy ház ez, talán valami fogadó vagy motel lehetett fénykorában. Aztán a zsebében megcsörrent a telefon, az egyik embere üzent. Egy szó. "Megérkeztek." Elfehéredett, abszolút nem számított erre. Már ilyen hamar? Nyugalom. Hisz semmi oka nincs aggódni, a terv tökéletesen előkészítve, a fejében minden tiszta. A történtek megzavarták ugyan, de el nem tántoríthatják. Színlelt nyugalommal exkuzálta magát a társaság előtt, hogy halasztahatatlan ügyvédi elintéznivalója akadt, és nem is tűnt fel senkinek a gyors távozás, sokkal fontosabb dolgokkal voltak elfoglalva. A Háború Gyermekének sorsa forgott kockán.

Lucy tudta, hogy hiába vitatkozna Nickkel, ezért csak rámosolygott, mint aki nem sejt semmit, és várt. Úgy tűnt, figyeli tovább a többieket, bár négyből kettőt nem is látott.

\- Ha arra koncentrálunk, hogy elpusztítsuk a Nagy Öregeket, talán ki tudjuk hagyni Eve-et ebből az egészből.

\- Felrobbantjuk őket.

\- Hát persze, zseniális... A legtöbb dolog meghal, ha felrobbantod őket.

Pár perc elteltével, amikor úgy gondolta, hogy Nick már elég messze ért, kiosont a házból, és követni kezdte. A férfi előtte járt már úgy húsz méterrel, ezért még lemaradt, nehogy meghallja vagy kiszagolja, de végig igyekezett látótávolságon belül maradni. Gyanúja végül beigazolódott, Cutler a Stokerhez tartott. Miután bement az épületbe és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, Lucy gondolkodóba esett. Csak úgy egyszerűen nem sétálhat be. Ha a Nagy Öregek itt vannak - mert Cutler biztos, hogy hozzájuk jött -, és olyanok, amilyennek Hal lefestette őket, esélye sincs, hogy beszéljen velük, előbb végeznek vele, mint hogy megszólalhatna. Ki kell hallgatnia őket, de hogyan? A főbejárathoz valószínűleg őrt állítottak. Körbenézett. A tető egy részén elég nagy foltban hiányzott a fedél, talán beférne. Amikor párszor bent járt, látta, hogy a tetőt hatalmas vasgerendák keresztezik és tartják, elég vastagok ahhoz, hogy egy ember elférjen rajtuk. Ha bemászik, egy ilyenen végigkúszhat. De hogy jut oda fel? Már ha csak felnézett, elővette a jó öreg tériszonya, és szédülni kezdett a szilárd talajon is. Nem, határozottnak kell lennie. Nagyot sóhajtott, majd a fal mentén lerakott konténereken, raklapokon és mindenféle építési törmelékeken felmászott, és óvatosan eloldalgott a résig. Bekémlelt. Alatta az üres tér terült el ki tudja hány méter mélyen, és majdnem leszédült. Össze kell szednie magát. Fülelni kezdett, és az el-elkapott beszédfoszlányokból úgy ítélte, nem lehet túl messze. Bemászott, és megkapaszkodott egy gerendán, négykézláb kúszva rajta megindult a hangok irányába. Nem lenézni, csak előre koncentrálni. Viszolygott az alatta húzódó mélységtől. Hirtelen észrevetette a hosszú asztalnál ülő figurákat és Cutlert, már majdnem föléjük ért. Ezek lennének a Nagy Öregek? Hisz az egyik még talán tizenkét éves sincs! Persze, emlékeztette magát, ezek vámpírok. Megállt, átmászott egy takarásban lévő magas fatákolmányra, és onnan figyelte őket.

Az asztal mellet egy felfegyverkezett, robosztus alak állt, nyilván a Nagy Öregek testőre. A fogadóasztal közepénél egy vöröshajú, fakó bőrű férfi foglalt helyet, halálos nyugalmában évezredek tapasztalatának súlyával. Testtartásában volt valami unott, egyszerre hideg és kegyetlen. Ő lehet Mr. Snow, akiről Hal beszélt. Lucy a tekintetét figyelte. Nyugtalanító nyugalom... A vámpír arcán mintha a gyanú árnyéka suhant volan át egy pillanatra, feszült figyelemmel az arcán beleszimatolt a levegőbe, de nem nézett körbe. A lány gyomra görcsbe rándult a lebukástól való félelmében, de megnyugodott, amikor látta, hogy Mr. Snow arcvonásai kisimulnak, és közönyösen, újra Cutlerre néz, aki összezavarodva állt előtte.

\- A Háború Gyermeke? De mi nem tudtuk... azt hittük, meg kell halnia.

Mr. Snow felállt, és lassú léptekkel megkerülte az asztalt. A hangja még vérfagyasztóbb volt, mint a külseje.

\- Ezek a szemek fáraókra néztek fel...

Lucy nem tudott figyelni, megszédült, és csak kis híjján múlt, hogy elkapott egy oszlopot, és nem esett le. Amikor visszaszerezte az egyensúlyát, látta, mint roskad össze az ügyvéd egyre inkább a másik szavai alatt. - Már el is felejtettem a nevedet - fejezte be Mr. Snow, Cutler megalázottság-érzése pedig hamar keserű haragba csapott át.

\- A nevem Cutler, és teszek róla, hogy emlékezzen rá! - sértett dühvel a Nagy Öreg felé kapott, de a testőr visszarántotta. - Maga csak egy őskövület! Teszek róla, hogy emlékezzen a nevemre! - kiáltotta még vissza, miközben a másik kitoloncolta őt.

Lucy látta a keserű csalódottságot az arcán, és rendkívűl mérges lett a Nagy Öregekre. Sietve visszaindult, hogy mihamarabb utolérje Cutlert, ám egy óvatlan pillanatban megcsúszott, az építmény megindult alatta és hatalmas robajjal összedőlt, ő pedig vele együtt zuhant. Nem esett nagyot, de mindene sajgott az ütéstől. Amikor felnézett, a vámpírok körülülte asztalt látta maga előtt, de nem volt ideje megrémülni sem. A Nagy Öregek mind csodálkozva néztek rá, kivéve Mr. Snow-t, aki egyáltalán nem tűnt meglepettnek. Sőt.

\- Nocsak, hát túlbuzgó névtelenünk mégsem érkezett üres kézzel. Tiszteletadásnak ugyan kevés, de egyelőre megteszi.

A lányt szemrevételezve lassan, ijesztően elmosolyodott.

...

Az a vicces, hogy Hal még el is hitte a medenceépítéses sztorit, meg se fordult a fejében, hogy Tom esetleg másra gyűjtögeti a cuccait. És milyen nagy hasznát veszik most! Mégiscsak van sütnivaló ennek az együgyű vérfarkasnak a fejében. Hal csak később indult Tom után, aki a büfében beleásta magát a házi bombakészítés rejtelmeibe. Nem gondolta, hogy az ilyen hamar végezni fog, ugyanis amikor belépett, már nem találta ott a fiút. Helyette valaki egészen mást, akire mindeddig remélte, hogy nem kell számítania.

\- "Balhüvelykem bizsereg, gonosz lélek közeleg".

Az az ismerős, alvilágok bugyraiból zsongó hang, azonnal mélyen és sötéten magával húz, akár egy fekete örvény a tenger nehéz és hideg vizében, szinte érzed, ahogy a hullámok összemosnak a fejed felett, és te nem tudsz mást tenni, csak hagyni, hogy megtörténjen, végül élvezettel engedsz az emésztő pokolnak, és csak süllyedsz és süllyedsz... Hal megrázta a fejét, hogy elüldözze a rátörő kábulatot. Hiába beszélt, hiába érvelt, szavai könnyű porrá váltak Mr. Snow előtt, aki egyetlen fújással eloszlatta értelmüket, súlyukat. Amikor ujja az ujját érintette, áramütés, hideg borzongás futott végig a testén, és már tudta, hogy el volt döntve a sorsa, már mielőtt belépett az ajtón. A teremtés pillanata volt ez. Meghalt, és valaki másként született újjá. Csak a teste ellenkezett még, ellenállása utolsó morzsáiként könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, de lélekben már a másiké volt. Mr. Snow utolsó delejező, elsuttogott szavai adták meg a kegyelemdöfést. "Hagyd, hogy elenyésszen és felbomoljon, Hal. Elenyésszen, és felbomoljon. Szabadítsd ki magad a fogságából."

És Hal nem volt rab többé.

...

A legvégső reményvesztettség tetteit csak az értheti meg, aki maga is átélt hasonlót. Akit ilyen kudarc ér, és persektíváját vesztve, kiutat nem találva utolsó lélegzetével a vaksötétbe rohan, bármilyen cselekedetre képes.

Nick Cutlertől hosszú évek hitét és bizakodását vették el pár szóval. Egész életében csak hazudtak neki, mióta belekerült a világukba, és ő vakon követte őket, feláldozta mindenét, míg végül egyedül maradt. Megtagadták, kifosztották, csalódtak benne és megvetették. Miért érdemes hát küzdeni? Nem maradt semmi.

Rögtön tudta, mit kell tennie, habár soha nem tervezett ilyen eshetőségre. Miért tette volna? Rengeteg munkát fektetett bele és a terv tökéletes volt, csak a világ nem értette meg. Ez a világ úgy döntött, hogy nincs szüksége Nick Cutlerre. Rendben. Hát ha nekik nem kell, majd kell a másik oldalnak, és akkor majd meglátjuk, mennyire lesz lényegtelen és nélkülözhető. Akkor majd észreveszik őt, ezt garantálja. Elmosolyodott saját butaságán. "Az ember, aki megváltoztatja a történelmet." Csak most jött rá, hogy valójában soha nem arról szólt ez az egész, hogy melyik oldalon áll. Az a lényeges, hogy mit tesz le az asztalra, és mit tud majd felmutatni az idő kérdőre vonó tekintete előtt. Hát most végre tesz valamit. Ő lehet az emberiség megmentője, még ha ezzel saját fajtáját taszítja is le a trónusról.

Hosszú percekig dörömbölt a Honolulu Hights ajtaján, mire valaki ajtót nyitott. Nem örült, hogy olyasvalakit kell látnia, akit meggyilkolt, de nem is foglalkozott vele. Berontott és egyenesen a Háború Gyermekének kiságya felé tartott, fel sem tűnt neki a két szellem csodálkozó tekintete.

\- Lucyt hol hagytad? - kérdezte Alex.

Cutler hátranézett.

\- De hisz veletek maradt, nem? - már fordult is vissza, de a válasz hallatán fel sem figyelt rá, hogy a kiságy üres.

\- Éppenséggel veled ment el... azt hiszem. Vagy legalábbis utánad.

Nem, az nem lehet. De mégis. Lucy követte.

Cutler megakadt a mozdulatban, és a szokottnál is jobban elsápadt. Egy pillanatig gondolkozott, a kanapé hátának rogyott maga elé bámulva, de már össze is szedte magát, és sietve megindult a kijárat felé.

\- Hé, most meg hová mész?

\- A Stokerhez - szólt vissza, mielőtt becsapta volna maga mögött az ajtót. A két szellem összenézett, és utána indultak.

...

Lucy a ketrece sarkában kuporgott. Már nem próbálkozott semmivel, átvizsgált minden zugot, forgatta a lakatot, és vagy százszor vadul nekiment a rácsnak, de csak azt érte el, hogy felhorzsolta a karját. A ketrec stabilan állt tovább, és a felirat szürkén hirdette rajta, hogy "A nap fogása" található benne.

Egyszer mintha Tom hangját hallotta volna messziről, az épület egy másik részéből, de hiába kiabált, senki nem hallotta meg. Tehetetlenül roskadt vissza a sötét sarokba. Hát ha meg kell halnia, haljon meg büszkén. Makacsul elhatározta magát, hogy bárhogy is adódjék, ő nem fog az életéért könyörögni, nem hódol be a Nagy Öregeknek a kegyelem reményében. Nem adja meg nekik azt az örömöt, hogy elállatiasodva lássák. Egyenes háttal, felemelt fejjel néz szembe a halállal, még ha az olyan hátborzongató arcot is ölt, mint ez a Mr. Snow. Így hát csendben, türelemmel kezdte magát szoktatni a halál gondolatához, mert tudta, hogy már semmi esélye nincs innen élve kijutni.

Vagy mégis? Messziről ajtó nyikordult, és hallotta, hogy a léptek felé közelednek. Először nem volt benne biztos, kinek a hangját hallotta, de nagyon megörült, amikor az ismerős sziluett kirajzolódott előtte. Ez Hal! Hát itt van! A rácshoz szaladt, hogy észrevegye őt, de kiáltani nem akart, nehogy a Nagy Öregek felfedezzék, így csak rámosolygott a közeledő alakra. Amikor Hal a lámpa fénykörébe ért, Lucy akkor látta csak, hogy a vonásai mennyire megváltoztak. Akaratlanul is tett egy lépést hátra. Kérdő tekintettel nézett a férfire, de még reménykedve suttogta:

\- Hal, ki kell jutnom innen, ugye segítesz?

\- Segítek - de a tekintete mást mondott. Idegen volt ez a tekintet, hűvös és távoli. Lucy már rá akart ordítani Halra, hogy ne szórakozzon, amikor a férfi válla mögött hangtalanul megjelent Mr. Snow. Hal vállához ahjolt, és lágyan a fülébe suttogta:

\- A megváltás már nincs messze. Teljesítsd be a szabadságod. Öld meg őt, Hal.

Hal nem vette le mélyreható pillantását a lányról, és mosolya nyugtalanítóbb volt, mint bármilyen vad vicsorgás.

\- Nem, vagyis nem rögtön. Annál sokkal jobb ötletem támadt.

...

Cutler akárhogy hajtott, a kocsi nem tűnt elég gyorsnak, és a két szellem is idegesítette. Sietve befordultak egy kis utcán, és a Café on the Corner előtt hajtottak el, aikor Annie hirtelen megszólalt.

\- Várj, állj meg, itt ki kell szállnunk.

\- Mi van?

Annie tétován Alexre tekintett.

\- Tudod, olyan női ügyek...

\- Dehát ti szellemek vagytok!

\- Csak dobj ki minket, majd utánad megyünk.

A vámpír mérgelődött egy sort, de eleget tett a szellem kérésének, és már ment is tovább. Legalább megszabadult tőlük egy időre. Ahogy közeledett, egyre rosszabb előérzete támadt. Sietve áthaladt a dokkon. Amikor belökte a raktár ajtaját, megcsapta őt a friss vér bódító, sűrű illata. Nem, az nem lehet, hogy már elkésett. Felrohant a ketrecekhez, ahonnan érezni vélte, de azok üresek voltak, csak pár vérnyom hirdette a nemrég ott történteket. Megszédült. De hisz életben kell lennie, érzi! Fejvesztve rohant hát a Nagy Öregek terme felé.

Nem remegett meg, nem gyengült el a látványon, ami fogadta. Nem esett össze úgy, mint annak idején. De hisz számíthatott volna rá. Ez Lord Hal kegyetlen humora.

...

Az embernek átlagosan öt és fél liter vér kering a szervezetében, amelyet a szív percenkénti hetven-nyolcvanöt dobbanásával pumpál körbe. Egy artéria mélyebb átmetszésével a véralvadás átlagos 2-10 percen belüli bekövetkezése elnyúlik, és kezelés nélkül viszonylag sok vér veszíthető. Kezdetben a szívverés felgyorsul, a bőr sápadt és hideg érintésű lesz, a vérnyomás pedig jelentős mértékben csökken. Majd sokk következhet be, a viselkedés enyhén megváltozhat, a mentális állapot romlik, és negyven százalékos veszteség (körülbelül két liter) felett a szervezet eléri kompenzációjának határát, ami mellett, kórházi kezelés nélkül, a halál majdnem teljesen biztos.

Lucy igazából már nem is tudott ezen gondolkodni, valahogy egyre nehezebben tartotta ébren az öntudatát. Fájni legalább már nem fájt semmije, elzsibbadt, és ez nagy enyhülést jelentett; csak fázott, és elálmosodott.

A gondolatok össze-vissza cikáztak a fejében, de egy hangra sem tudott huzamosabban odafigyelni, csak hagyta szétfolyni őket. Felesleges volt az előbbi számolgatása is, hisz az időt nem tudta számon tartani, pár percre talán el is ájult, vagy csak a szemét hunyta le egy pillanatra? Olyan, mintha hosszú órák óta lebegne így. Koncentrálni akart, nem hunyhatja le a szemét, de hiába nézett fel, a valóságot csak foltokban érzékelte. Lidérces, zagyva álom az egész. Nagy Öregek szertartásos rendben állva, Mr. Snow Eve babát tartja, most meg mintha Nicket látta volna. De biztos hogy nem ő, az előbb azt hitte, Hal is itt van, sőt a Nagy Öregek között áll, de hát mit is keresne itt? És Hal soha nem bántaná őt. Most inkább csak aludni akar...

...

Mr. Snow leerszekedően pillantott a berontó vámpírra, amint az a félholt lányra néz. Jelenléte nem zavarta meg a szeánszot, így további figyelemre nem is méltatta. Már úgysem tudja megmenteni...

Lucy egy a falnál élére állított magas raklaphoz rogyva állt, illetve nem is állt már. Lábai oldalra bicsaklottak, egész súlyát a szorosan feszülő drótkora bízva, amik nyaka, mellkasa és két karja köré csavarva, a húsba vájva rögzítették őt a deszkalapokhoz. Feje ernyedten lógott oldalra, bőre, arca halotthalovány volt. Mellkasát vöröslő vér borította be. Nyakából egy gumicső indult ki, és a földön álló "Cutlernek" feliratú üvegbe vezetett, ami lassanként megtelt. Az üvegbe egy ideje már csak cseppekben érkezett a rubintszínű folyadékból, a korábbi patakzást lefékezte Lucy túlélésért harcoló szervezete. Valaki lassúnak találhatta a folyamatot, mert két felvágott karjából a földre is csepegett.

A szerepek nem változnak, csak a szereplők. Cutlerben tovább mélyítette a hasonlatosságot szerelme fehér ruhája és kibomlott, szőke haja, melynek tincsei csapzottan tapadtak a vérbe. A szerelem nem lehet bűn, hogy így büntessék.

Odafutott hozzá, és fellélegzett, amikor látta, hogy a lány mellkasa, ha alig észrevehetően is, de fel-le emelkedik és süllyed. A feje megmozdult, és tekintetét halványan Nickre emelte, de értetlen kifejezéséből ítélve talán fel sem ismerte.

\- Nem lesz baj, Lucy, nem lesz semmi baj - a csövet óvatosan kiemelte mély sebből, és egy kendőt kötve a nyaka köré elállította a vérzést. Most a drótköteleket kezdte lefejteni róla.

Lucy megpróbált megszólalni, de a gondolatok szavakká sűrűsödésével a fájdalom is újra összesűrűsödött a testében. Ahogy Nick megszabadította a drótoktól, a tartása is megszűnt, és rongybabaként omlott a férfi karjaiba. Nick óvatosan leültette őt a falnak támasztva. Mélyen, komolyan a szemébe nézett.

\- Figyelj ide Lucy, nem fogsz meghalni. Túl sok vért vesztettél, de még átváltoztathatlak. Viszont ahhoz az kell, hogy -

\- Nem... - a lány hangja halk, rekedt volt. Nick értetlenül nézett rá.

\- Hogy mi?

\- Ne, ne változtass át. Vámpírként már nem fogsz szeretni.

Cutler kényszeredetten felvihogott.

\- Miről beszélsz? Dehogynem foglak!

Lucy lehunyta a szemét, és fejét megingatva halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Én vagyok a te emberséged, és te az embert szereted bennem, mert a saját múltadra emlékeztet - a beszéd még mindig nehezére esett. - Nem akarom, hogy elvesszen a varázs.

\- Lucy, én mindig szeretni foglak - Cutler szemében könny csillant.

\- Én is, mindörökké - rámosolygott. Fel akarta emelni a kezét, hogy megérinthesse a férfi arcát, de tagjai ólmosan ragadtak a padlóhoz.

A vámpír mély levegőt vett. Úgy döntött, meg kell tennie, bármit is szól hozzá majd a másik, átkozhatja is, de nélküle nem tudna élni. Nem hagyhatja meghalni. Már épp a nyakához hajolt, de ekkor az ajtón berontott a két szellem, és egyenesen Mr. Snow irányába tartottak.

\- Add vissza a kibaszott kisbabámat!

...

Lucy körül lassan forgott a világ, szédült, az emberek és az ok-okozati összefüggések homályosak voltak. A valóság relatívvá vált. Pedig tudta, valahol a tudata mélyén elsüppedve érzékelte, hogy most a legnagyobb lélekjelenlétére lenne szüksége, hogy jól döntsön. Koncentrálnia kell, koncentrálnia, akarnia, hogy a tompa zajok és zsibbadt fények éles, tiszta valóságként a felszínre bukjanak. Össze kell szednie minden erejét.

Mit látunk? Nick elfordul tőle és csodálkozva tekint a kirobbanó ajtószárnyakra, egyszerre mindenki figyel valamit, majd teljes felfordulás. A szellemek lehetnek, kettőről tud, Alex és... Annie, igen. Elcsendesednek, Mr. Snow beszél, előtte egy fekete doboz, ami eddig nem volt ott. "Felrobbantjuk őket... Hát persze, zseniális..." Elengedi a babát, aki megáll a levegőben. Valamelyikük ott kell, hogy álljon. Aztán Hal mintha megbotlana és... eltűnik? Igen, igen, a kocsiban említették, hogy a szellemek képesek másokat teleportálni. Mr. Snow előtt a doboz megmozdul. Most kell cselekednie.

Lucy elővánszorgott, mellkasán még csöpögött a vér. Közbelépése megakasztotta a dolgokat. Cutler még fel sem fogta, mi történik, Mr. Snow összezavarodva, de cseppet sem nyugtalankodva figyelte a lányt, talán még szórakoztatta is. Bár azt már furcsállta, miért állt mega lány pont Annie előtt, hisz nem láthatja. Nem is látja; felé néz, de nem rá.

\- Vidd ki Cutlert, kérlek - szólt könyörgőn Lucy, kezét a detonátorra helyezve. Annie megértette. Tudta, mi az, szerelmesnek lenni valakibe. Még egyszer ránézett Eve babára, aki sját gyermekeként szeretett, és átadta őt Lucynak. Hát így kell történnie. Ő a fegyver, de más húzza meg a ravaszt. Így is fájt, de megkönnyebült, hogy nem neki kell megtennie, amitől mindeddig rettegett. És megmenthet olyasvalakit, akit neki el kellett veszítenie.

Lucy Nick arcát látta utoljára, a kétségbeesést, de mielőtt a férfi elindulhatott volna felé, eltűnt. "Érted teszem, Nick. Nem az emberiségért, hanem hogy te ember maradhass."

Lenyomta a gombot.

A halált nem érzékelte. Nem érzékelt semmit. Hirtelen minden lángba borult körülötte, tüzes fénybe borult a világ, de az ő bőrét nem perzselte a hő, szemét nem bántotta a fény. Hát ennyi lenne? Soha nem gondolt korábban így rá, a halálra. Persze votlak elméletei, elképzelései, mint mindenkinek, de ez az egész... más volt, valósabb, töményebb, semmint hogy előre fel lehetett volna készülni rá, absztraktabb, mind bármilyen elgondolás.

Itt van. Vége. Most mi fog történni? Van-e ezek után bármilyen _történés_? Nem hitt a mennyországban és a pokolban, ami azt illeti, mindent elfogadott, de igazán semmit sem hitt.

A tűzből lassan kirajzolódott valami. Egy ajtó. Szóval ez lenne az, be kell lépnie rajta, és ennyi? Megijedt, kételyek fogták el, körülfonta a magány hideg, sűrű félelme. Legalább ha Nicktől elbúcsúzhatott volna...

Hirtelen egy meleg kéz súlyát érezte a vállán. Hátranézett. Szép, karamellszín-bőrű, göndör barna hajú nő állt mögötte. Ő ki lehet?

A nő biztató mosolya megnyugtatta.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

A dokkon álltak. Látták messziről, ahogy az épület felrobban. Cutler nekiment Halnak és a földre döntötte, esztelen dühtől hajtva ütlegelni kezdte a másikat, még soha nem látszott ilyennek. Hal a meglepetéstől és az előbbi kábulatától védekezni is elfelejtett.

\- Mindenkit! Mindenkit el kell ragadnod, igaz?! - kiáltott rá az újabb és újabb ütés között, hogy már Alexnek és Tomnak kellett őt lefogni és visszatartani. - Te tetted ezt mindenkivel! - összes eddigi sérelmének és keserűségének szabad utat engedett. A másik vámpír némán nézte őt a földről, nem lehetett tudni, mi akar benne felülkerekedni. Cutler továbbra is magából kikelve kiabált vele.

\- Te tetted ezt velem is! Én nem akartam szörnyeteg lenni!

\- Nem vagy szörnyeteg.

A hang mögötte szólalt meg. A többieket követve Cutler is hátrafordult, és megdemedt. Azt hitte, megőrült, az elméje nem bírta ki épen ezt a második megrázkódtatást, és most csak a képzelete játszik vele. Lucy állt mögötte tisztán és sugárzó-gyönyörűen, ruháján nyoma sem volt a vérnek, nyakáról a seb eltűnt, csak a köré kötött fehér zsebkendő hirdette a helyét. A férfi félt, hogy eltűnik a látomás, meg akarta nyújtani a pillanatot.

\- Lucy? Hát nem haltál meg?

A lány keserűen elmosolyodott.

\- Meghaltam. De még nem volt itt az időm. Annie elmagyarázta.

\- Hol van Annie? - kérdezte Tom gyanakodva.

\- Sajnálom - együttérzően tekintett a többiekre. - Annie elment, az ő ajtaja jelent meg.

Pillanatnyi, ösztönszerű csend telepedett a társaságra.

\- Hát, ezek szerint újra két szellem befejezetlen ügyének kell utánajárnunk - mondta aztán Hal, akinek időközben sikerült összeszednie magát, és feltápászkodott.

\- Ó, én tudom, mi az én ügyem - mosolyodott el Lucy, és Nickhez lépve átölelte őt.

Visszaindultak Cutler kocsijához. A Stoker valaha ép falai mellett elhaladva az ügyvédnek megakadt a szeme valamin. Egy megfeketedett, kormos tárgy volt a romok között. Odament, és felvette. A farkasbáb volt az, illetve ami megmaradt belőle, mert nem élte túl egyben a támadást. Pár végtagja hiányzott, néhol elszenesedett; arcán még jól kivehető volt az acsarkodó, undok vigyor. "Ki ment meg minket a csúnya, gonosz farkastól?"

\- Mi az? - kérdezte Tom mellé lépve, és kíváncsian nézte a tárgyat.

\- Ó, semmi. Valami, ami elmúlt - érdektelenül ejtette vissza a kacatot a többi lom közé. Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett az épület siralmas tájat festő romjaira, és a többiek után indult.

"A válasz: mi magunk."


	11. Epilógus

Hajnali kettő felé járt az idő. Peter Travis fáradtan, karikás szemekkel tekintett az előtte fekvő laptop fehéren fénylő monitorjára. A félig telt oldalon a kurzor már jó ideje egy helyben villogott. Reggel lapzárta, és még sehol sem tart a cikkel, valami késelésről volt szó Észak-Walesben meg a fiatalok bandaháborúiról, igazából nem is nagyon érdekelte. Oda sem nézve, megszokásból matatott az asztalon, és aztán egyhajtásra kiürítette a kávéspohár alját, az éjszaka folyamán a negyediket.

Egyszerre valami halk suhogást hallott. Lehet, hogy mostmár tényleg le kéne feküdnie. A függöny meglebbent, hollott az ablakot régen becsukta.

Már épp felállt és az ágyba készült indulni, hogy majd kora reggel befejezi a munkát, amikor egy utolsó pillantást vetett a laptopra, és kiverte a víz. A billentyűzet magától gépelni kezdett. Ijedtében hátrahőkölt, és csak hosszú percek múltával mert visszaaraszolni az asztalhoz, amikor semmi más rendkívülit nem tapasztalt. A gombok továbbra is egymás után ütődtek le, ő pedig csodálattal vegyes borzalommal olvasni kezdte a képernyőn megjelenő szöveget.

"Szia Pete! Ne haragudj, hogy így rádtörtem, nem akartalak megijeszteni. Csak így lehetséges hogy kommunikáljunk, gondoltam, Nick Cutlert nem látnád szívesen a történtek után, meg hát ez így mégiscsak meggyőzőbb.

Emlékszel rám? Lucy vagyok, illetve voltam. Most szellem vagyok, ugyanis a halálom... ez egy elég hosszú és zavaros történet, tele vérrel, nem hiszem, hogy kíváncsi lennél rá. De nem vámpírok tették, ne aggódj. Egyszerűen így történt."

Pete nem akarta elhinni, ez az egész nem csak átverés, vagy valami hülye vicc lehet. De ilyesmit nem tudnak kivitelezni, nincs rá magyarázat. Összezavarodottan olvasta tovább.

"Szóval ne aggódj értem, ha a halálomról hallanál, én jól vagyok. Sok sikert és kitartást az újságíráshoz, remélem, talász magadnak új célokat, most, hogy a vámpírokat nem üldözöd tovább. Nagyon fogsz hiányozni, mert egy jó barátra leltem benned. Őrizd meg az emlékemet! Lucy"

A gépelés abbamaradt, Pete ösztönösen kinyújtotta a kezét a laptop felé, de csak a levegőt érintette. Szegény Lucy. Enyhe fuvallatot érzett maga körül, és lehunyta a szemét. Talán még most is itt van. A levegő összesűrűsödött körülötte, és ő úgy érezte, mintha valaki megcsókolná az arcát, de ahogy kinyitotta az szemét, a sejtelem ködként eloszlott. A légáramlat elült.

Gyorsan az ablakhoz futott, és kilesett a függöny mögül. Még látta a távolodó kocsi alakját; Nick Cutler ült benne, de ő tudta, hogy valaki más is mellette van. Nézte az autót, míg az el nem tűnt a szeme elől.


End file.
